2001
by curious creature
Summary: Estados Unidos está empeñado en conquistar a Chile, pero ella siempre le evita. Pero este año, el hero actuará. En este año, que estará lleno de amor, tensiones, desacuerdos y discusiones... ¿será posible conquistar a la sudamericana? Latin Hetalia. USAxChi; ArgxChi; ScotUk
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Ni Hetalia ni Latin Hetalia me pertenecen. Tan solo juego con ellos y me divierto un poco, sin sacar otro provecho que disfrutar y compartir esto que tanto me apasiona.

**Parejas: **ArgxChi; USAxChi [por ahora]

**Personajes Latin Hetalia: **Chile/Javiera; Argentina/Martín; Perú/Miguel; Brasil/Luciano; Bolivia/Julio

* * *

.2013. ¡Hola! Por fin me tomé el tiempo para arreglar un par de detalles aquí, pues no me había dado cuenta de que los símbolos de word no se veían ._.u Lo único que me da pena era que usaba símbolos bonitos que significaban algo y variaban según la situación, pero bueno... ¿qué se la va a hacer?

* * *

**Febrero**

Miércoles 7, Sala de Reuniones

Este mes la sede de la reunión era Nueva York. Hacía un rato que ya habían terminado y ahora solo mataban el tiempo en la sala de reuniones. En un extremo de la mesa, un rubio de lentes permanecía en silencio, un comportamiento hasta preocupante en alguien como él.

— Él es el único que puede hacerla sonreír —murmuró apenado Alfred.

— ¿Y…? —El inglés lo contempló desconcertado.

— ¿Crees que algún día podré ser yo el causante de su risa? —Preguntó con una sonrisa melancólica.

Arthur se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. No se le ocurría qué contestarle. La verdad de las cosas es que tampoco entendía qué podría tener en especial el hacer reír a una persona… hasta que intentó recordar la última en que la había escuchado. _Nunca._ O al menos, jamás con… ganas, siempre con la mirada fría. ¿Acaso el argentino era capaz de cambiar eso? En eso pensaba cuando un estruendo lo sacó de su ensoñación. Al mirar en esa dirección, lo primero que vio fue al brasileño con una _trollface_ y a la chilena roja hasta las orejas y… muerta de la risa. Al rato comprendió el extraño cuadro… Martín yacía en el piso.

— _What the fuck?_

— Tal parece que Brasil le sacó la silla a Argentina en el momento justo —rió Francia—. Creo que es la primera vez que escucho la risa de Chile… ¿qué le pasa a Estados Unidos?

Lo que alarmó al rubio fue cómo le caía la baba al estadounidense. Pero él no era el único impactado ante tal _awesome_ reacción. Miguel y Julio la contemplaban con la boca abierta. Cuando la aludida reparó en sus miradas se calló repentinamente, y se volteó iracunda.

— ¿Y qué miran, fletos culiaos? —Exclamó antes de ponerse en pie y marcharse de la sala dramáticamente con un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

Arthur fue el único en notar el primer impulso del norteamericano. Iba a ir tras ella, pero se arrepintió luego de que un rubio de ojos verdes se le adelantara con una expresión de preocupación.

— ¡Javi! —La llamó Martín. La castaña se detuvo, mas no se giró. Seguía ruborizada hasta las orejas.

— ¿Qué querí'? —Preguntó hosca.

— Bueno… estábamos conversando, ¿no te acordás? Y saliste re-apurada…

— ¡Es qué… —suavizó su expresión al ver la sonrisa del argentino—! ¿Te dolió?

— ¿La caída? Creo que mi ego sufrió más daño.

Javiera le sonrió dulcemente por un momento, para luego recuperar rápidamente su cara de póker.

— No sé vos, pero yo tengo ganas de un mate… ¿venís?

— Ya po', no me dan ganas de volver a la conferencia, te apuesto que el aweonao del Miguel está llorando.

El rubio sonrió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras se encaminaban hacia el casino, a lo que ella le respondió con un codazo en las costillas y un par de insultos más, despertando así la risa chillona y cantarina que tanto le gustaba.

* * *

El inglés se acercó a su ex colonia preocupado.

— ¿Alfred?

— No sé ni para qué me molesto. Es obvio que su relación con Argentina no es una mera amistad… quizá debería solo apartarme —murmuró desconsolado, pero Arthur no fue capaz ni de regañarlo puesto que una sonrisa radiante apareció en su rostro—. ¡Pero no lo haré, porque soy un _hero_! ¡Y los héroes siempre se quedan con la chica —y rió estrambóticamente.

Su ex tutor lo contempló incrédulo. Poco a poco, el excesivo ánimo que había reunido en sus palabras se fue desvaneciendo, hasta quedar hundido nuevamente en una profunda agonía.

— Lo sé, soy patético ¡Jamás lo conseguiré! —Exclamó al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¿Arthur? —Llamó una voz _demasiado_ conocida.

— ¿Qué sucede, Javi? Pensé que estabas con Martín.

— Sí, pero el weón se tuvo que ir a arreglar una cosa con su jefe que dejó la cagá…

— Ah…

— ¿Y tú te quedarás hasta mañana? —Preguntó Estados Unidos con falso desinterés.

— ¿Eh? Sí… yo cacho —murmuró Javiera un tanto nerviosa.

— ¡Eso es genial! ¿Te gustaría recorrer la ciudad? ¡Soy el mejor guía turístico del país ―vale decir que tanto Inglaterra como Chile alzaron una ceja al oír esto―! Y podríamos pasar al McDonald's.

La oferta sonaba tentadora, pero… ¿toda una tarde con el gringo ese?

― Eh… ¡me encantaría! Pero… pero ―la chica buscó a su salvación en todas direcciones, hasta que por fin dio con ella―, pero ya hice planes, ¡con Arthur!

― ¿Qué? ―Saltaron los rubios al unísono, mientras que Alfred observaba enfurecido al ojiverde y la ojimiel le guiñaba un ojo.

― ¡C-claro! Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

Alfred hizo un puchero adorable, pero no tuvo ningún resultado en la nerviosa chilena que arrastró consigo al angloparlante de ojos esmeralda. No se detuvieron hasta estar seguros de su soledad en Central Park.

― Javi… ¿por qué huyes siempre de él? ―Le preguntó por fin. No le gustaba ver a su ex colonia sufrir tanto. Sí, era un muchacho insoportable, pero…

― Bueno, es que mi jefe quiere que mantenga una buena relación con él po', pero hay veces en que me dan ganas de sacarle la chucha… así que mejor evitarlo po', ¿o no? ―dijo con una risa nerviosa. Sabía que su buen amigo sentía un gran aprecio por el de lentes y no quería molestarlo, además no era del todo cierto pero… prefería pensar que solo era _eso._

Kirkland la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para reparar en esto, pero prefirió ignorarlo y comprar unos helados.

― No sabía que te llevabas tan bien con Argentina ―murmuró intentando sonar casual.

― Ah, es que es pegote el weón, pero… entre el Julio y el Miguel, sí, creo que es el más pasable ―sonrió la muchacha. En verdad tenía una linda sonrisa ¿por qué sería que la tenía reservada para el argentino?―… ¿lo echas de menos?

― Era lindo de pequeño, ¿sabes ―habló tiernamente y con una sonrisa nostálgica―? Sí ―aceptó luego de suspirar―. Extraño esos días, pero… estoy orgulloso de lo que se ha convertido, ha crecido mucho y se ha vuelto muy fuerte… ya es imposible volver a lo que era antes.

Cuando se marchó fue muy doloroso… una herida que tardó demasiado en cicatrizar ―la chilena frunció el ceño, no le gustaba contemplar a su amigo tan melancólico, menos por un idiota como Alfred F. Jones―. Sin embargo, ya no le guardo rencor… es como mi hermanito menor, al cual tenía que permitirle crecer.

― ¿En serio se merece un hermano como tú? ―murmuró la castaña bajando la mirada. Arthur era tan noble… un auténtico caballero.

― ¿Tan mala es tu opinión de él?

La muchacha se abrazó a sí misma. Sí. _Odiaba _a Estados Unidos con toda su alma… o eso intentaba. Eso intentaba desde hacía casi treinta años.

― Antes del golpe ―murmuró entonces, desconcertando al mayor―… no, antes de Allende[1] creo no haberlo odiado tanto, pero ahora…

Yo no estaba ahí, ¿sabí'? Estaba en la casa del Martín cuando recibí una llamada. Fue horrible… jamás podré olvidar eso ―declaró seca, con la mirada fija al frente y la cabeza fría. Nada de sentimentalismos por ahora―. Por mucho que me pidan que mantengamos una buena relación… no puedo olvidarlo, y tampoco _quiero hacerlo_.

* * *

[1] ._. ¿será necesario aclarar? Bien. Salvador Allende, presidente de Chile desde 1970 hasta su muerte el 11 de septiembre de 1973.

* * *

Bien, creo que me quedó medio extraño ._. sé que puse a Alfred medio bipolar, pero... xD

Lo que quieran decírmelo, díganlo. Espero de todo, tanto quejas como cumplidos, y el tan frío y decepcionante silencio ;-;

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Besos!


	2. Chapter 2

27/06/13 ¡Hola! Estoy haciendo lo mismo con el capítulo 1 jeje, aunque en realidad no he hecho ningún cambio significativo, y tampoco tiene mucho sentido (solo puse una línea para separar algo), pero con los símbolos se entendía porque eran distintos para cada personaje, e indicaban que entonces la situación se centraba en otro. Lamentablemente, no se ven, así que...

* * *

Miércoles 7, Central Park

Los ojos como el cielo de California perdieron su brillo considerablemente. Planeaba darles una sorpresa y llevaba escondido tras la banca un buen rato, desde que estaban hablando de Argentina. Ahora por fin era capaz de comprender el odio que Javiera le profesaba. Nunca se le había siquiera pasado por la cabeza… ¿cómo fue tan ciego?

Haría lo que fuera por arreglar las cosas, pero ya no era posible. _Jamás le perdonaría_.

El inglés se puso de pie y le ofreció a la chilena un recorrido por el parque. Grandioso, así podría largarse de allí de una vez sin que lo vieran, pero cuando pretendía darse la vuelta una fuerte y conocida mano lo detuvo.

― Llevabas ahí un buen rato, ¿no?

― Lo suficiente. Deja que me vaya, _please_

― ¿Y ya ni siquiera lo intentarás? ¿No crees que te estás dando por vencido demasiado pronto, _idiot_?

― No… _I mean, _¿tengo otra opción?

― ¡Por supuesto que sí ―exclamó Arthur―! ¿Dónde quedó el héroe ahora? Lucha por su perdón…

― ¿Qué sentido tiene? Jamás me perdonará…

El Arthur se estaba demorando mucho, y Javiera dudaba si ir en su busca o no. Le había dicho que lo esperara, pero… se sorprendió al oír su voz no muy lejos de allí, junto a otra muy conocida. Estados Unidos de América parecía deprimido, y hablaban acerca de conseguir el perdón de alguien…

― ¿Acaso quieres esperar a que formalice una relación con Argentina?

Ah no. Para tu weá. ¿Estaban hablando de ella? Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tierno rojo. ¿Y por qué chucha quería pedirle perdón?

― ¡NO! ―Gritó enfurecido el rubio. ¿Y qué le importaba al conchesumadre si salía o no con alguien?

― _So… what are you go to do? _No será fácil.

― Yo… _I don't know_ ―declaró abatido.

― A ver, primero, ¿por qué se supone que me tení' que pedir perdón a mí? Y segundo, ¿qué te importa a ti mi relación con Argentina? Es MI vecino ―habló Chile en un impulso. Es que ya estaba choreada… pero, ya se le estaban yendo todas las fuerzas, el Lagos[1] la mataría… ¿cómo se le ocurría saltarle así al gringo ese? Si ya empezaba a pensar que el Ricardo era gay por tanto amor que le profesaba a Bush[2].

Jones se quedó de piedra. No sabía cómo responderle, menos ahora que comprendía por fin todo el rencor que sentía la chica… tenía que tener cuidado. De verdad que quería… quería que ella fuese… _que fuese suya_.

¿Imposible?

No para el _hero_.

― Yo… yo no supe ver a tiempo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese entonces, nunca entendí muy bien a Nixon[3]… Allende no me agradaba _but… but…_

Javiera ardía de rabia. Seguro que había estado escuchando su conversación con Arthur. ¿Cómo se atrevía el imbécil? Y más encima defendiéndose de una forma tan cobarde… Ay, maldito estadounidense, maldito Lagos, y maldito Arthur por hacerla revelar tal preciosa información en territorio del rubio. Quería largarse de ahí, pero no podía. No podía dejarse llevar, no podía perder la falsa serenidad en sus ojos, pese a haber perdido el control de sus ahora encendidas mejillas. Aun quedaban cosas por resolver, pero no soportaba verlo titubear. ¿Dónde estaba la gran potencia ahora? ¿Por qué demonios dudaba tanto? ¡No hay perdón, no hay excusa! ¡Ya cállate de una vez! Quería gritarle tantas cosas… pero no podía. Debía serle leal a su jefe, mantenerse tranquila y callada…

― _I… I'm so sorry… _no hay excusa pero… pero quería que supieras que lo siento. Nunca he querido hacer nada que te haga daño, yo… si tan solo pudiera evitarlo, cambiar las cosas… pero ya es muy tarde. No puedo arreglar el pasado, pero yo… yo no quiero que me odies… no puedo soportarlo ―su voz se quebró al final, confundiendo a la castaña. ¿Y ahora qué mierda le pasaba?

Súbitamente, azul contra miel, una mano a cada lado ejerciendo presión, pero no la suficiente como para lastimarla. Ella, sorprendida, no pudo negar al desconcierto que se fijó en su expresión cuando él la observó con tanto _dolor _en sus ojos. No podía huir de aquella penetrante mirada… ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

― _Please,_ no me rechaces ―le pidió sin que ella pudiese comprender a tiempo.

El sabor de la coca-cola iba cargado de urgencia. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que le estaba respondiendo, solo lo hacía por inercia… pero no podía negar que la presión sobre sus labios era agradable. Las manos de Alfred ya no apresaban los brazos de ella, sino que viajaron a su cintura, sin que ella opusiera ninguna resistencia. Por poco y su mano derecha sube hasta el cuello de él. Deseaba poder tirar del rubio cabello, acortar si era posible aun más la distancia entre los dos… el rubor en sus mejillas ya no era provocado por la furia, y si aun no se abrazaba a aquel intruso con todas sus fuerzas era porque aun quedaba una parte racional en su cerebro que intentaba solucionar las cosas… ¡¿pero solucionar qué, maldita sea?! Todo había sido obra de él… ¿acaso no le había implorado que no le rechazara? Sus defensas flaquearon aun más cuando una juguetona lengua pidió permiso para entrar en su boca. ¿Cómo estaba permitiendo tal atrevimiento? Ya le estaba faltando el oxígeno y tenía los labios hinchados, pero no quería terminar con aquel beso. ¿Por qué? Simple, cuando ese maravilloso contacto acabara, sería imposible volver a repetirlo. Sin saber porqué, una gran tristeza se instaló en ella al comprender que ya nunca volvería a repetir esa experiencia… maldito gringo con complejo de héroe, le estaba complicando la vida. Además, ¿no estaban en un parque? ¡Pero claro! Estaban en un parque, donde cualquiera podría verlos, y ni siquiera estaban solos, ¡Arthur estaba ahí, con ellos! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Y ahora cómo chucha se iba con la dignidad intacta?

Alfred soltó su boca a regañadientes en busca de aire. Ya comenzaba a pensar que ella le era más necesaria que el oxígeno mismo para sobrevivir… pero el verla así, agitada, con los labios hinchados y rojos, las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos entornados no tenía precio… y era algo que no podía contemplar cuando la estaba besando, porque al sentir aquellos labios llenos como cerezas parecía que se desconectaba de la realidad, y eso no era lo mejor… lo mejor era que ella no lo había rechazado, ¡le había correspondido con la misma intensidad! ¿Cómo era eso posible?

* * *

Arthur se cuestionaba si debía intervenir o no. Estaba claro que la muchacha no sabía cómo salir de esta… le había correspondido, y no solo eso sino que claramente… claramente le había gustado. ¿Cuál era su verdadera opinión acerca del americano? En serio, estos niños sí que le causaban problemas ahora… como si no tuviera los suyos propios en casa.

Si se metía, le salvaría el pellejo a la castaña en cuanto a su orgullo… pero, ¿qué sucedería si no lo hacía? ¿Acaso podrían conversar, o simplemente terminarían enfrascándose en una pelea sin sentido? Sí, probablemente fuese lo segundo. Conocía bien a la chilena, y era demasiado orgullosa como para rendirse tan fácilmente por este simple acto. Jamás permitiría nada más, probablemente ni siquiera que un suceso como este volviese a repetirse, por eso, lo mejor era intervenir antes de que su ex colonia se precipitara a un abismo del cual no podría salir por un buen tiempo. Ella se estaba esmerando demasiado en odiarlo como para aceptarlo en un plano sentimental.

― Parece que va a llover ―declaró el inglés, devolviéndolos por fin a la realidad.

― Sí… deberían ir al hotel ―opinó Jones, quien aún no soltaba la cintura de Javiera.

Ella desvió la mirada y con un rápido movimiento apartó los brazos de él. Necesitaba perderlo de vista lo antes posible… solo así recuperaría la cordura.

Él pareció comprender… o quizá no. Pero por lo menos se largó de allí rápidamente

Kirkland no dijo ni una palabra en todo el camino, y ella se lo agradeció silenciosamente. Nada le quedaba de su orgullo frente a su amigo. ¿Cómo había podido caer tan fácil? ¡Ella lo odiaba, mierda! Todo parecía una puta pesadilla de la cual no se podría despertar jamás.

― Javi ―murmuró el de ojos verdes una vez estuvieron solos en el pasillo―… quisiera saber, más bien comprender… no, olvídalo.

― ¿Qué pasa, Arthur? ―Inquirió ella nerviosa. Fuera lo que fuese, no le gustaría responder.

― Martín… ¿qué es él para ti?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, pero no por eso fue más fácil que todas las otras posibles preguntas que se le habían pasado por la cabeza, todas relacionadas con cierto rubio de bellos ojos… ¡¿bellos ojos?!

― Él… bueno él… es una de las pocas personas con las que me siento cómoda ―le confió con la vista clavada en el piso―. Es medio imbécil, pero igual… igual tiene sus cualidades. Me cae casi tan bien como tú ―agregó un tanto ruborizada.

Es que para ella… para ella, que parecía estar tan aislada del mundo… el fin del mundo, rodeada por la imponente cordillera y el incontenible océano. Y ni hablar de su relación con Julio y Miguel… era un desastre. En cambio con Martín… con Martín parecía que podría tener a alguien en quien apoyarse siempre, por fin. Porque para eso no le servían amigos como Arthur. Porque pese a admirar muchísimo al inglés, se encontraban muy lejos, mientras que el argentino… bueno, el argentino llegaba cualquier día sin avisar porque tenía hambre.

― Y ahora… ¿tu odio por EEUU se ha incrementado?

Eso sí que la desconcertó. Nunca se imaginó en que su odio pudiese aumentar, siendo que era lo más probable. ¿No se suponía que prácticamente la había besado a la fuerza? Entonces… ¿entonces por qué no estaba enfadada con él? ¿Por qué siempre que quería enfadarse con él y contemplarlo con ira su muralla de piedra se desmoronaba? ¿Por qué esos ojos azules siempre le cautivaban y se asemejaban tanto a los de un inocente niño? ¿Por qué…?

― ¿Javi?

― No.

Él la miró confundido, sin comprender.

― No lo odio más… o mejor dicho, soy incapaz de hacerlo.

― ¿Tanto lo detestas?

― No me malinterpretí' porque no lo volveré a repetir ―soltó con voz firme y los ojos cerrados. No entendía por qué hacía esto, pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien, y en este caso el más indicado era el inglés―. Me cuesta demasiado odiarlo, o siquiera enfadarme con él. Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo, o sea, ¡es tan insoportable! Ni lo aguanto, pero… cuando trato, yo… yo simplemente no puedo ―se sinceró con el ceño fruncido―. Me supera, de verdad… ¿tú entendí' cómo puede parecer tan inocente como un niño? ¡Se comporta como un adolescente, por la mierda! Si tan solo… si tan solo no tuviera esos condenados ojos yo… yo quizá podría odiarlo, pero ―inconscientemente se llevó una mano a los labios―… ¿cómo podría odiarlo más ahora? Si apenas sí pude resistirme de colgarme de él y no soltarlo más.

Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un tierno rojo, y Arthur pensó que se veía adorable… y es que lo era.

― Creo que sé de lo que estás hablando ―murmuró entonces eliminando la distancia entre ellos para abrazarla tiernamente y darle un suave beso en la coronilla.

Necesitaba ese abrazo. Vaya que lo necesitaba.

Se dejó ser cargada hasta su cama como una niña pequeña, como cuando España la trataba como su princesa. Estaba tan cansada… ni siquiera se cambió, pues al tocar la almohada sus ojos se cerraron instantáneamente. El inglés la arropó y luego se marchó, no sin antes susurrarle al oído unas palabras que jamás olvidaría: _solo a ti te lo confiaría_.

¿Y qué mierda significaba eso?

No lo sabía, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para intentar averiguarlo.

* * *

[1] Ricardo Lagos, presidente de Chile desde el 2000 al 2006.

[2] George Bush, presidente de EEUU del 2001 al 2009.

[3] Richard Nixon, presidente de EEUU del 1969 al 1974.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Lo han odiado? Jejeje, ¡cualquier señal de vida se agradece! ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

¡Besos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Parejas:** USAxChi ScottUK

**Nombres:** Escocia = Ian.

* * *

Jueves 8, Nueva York

No podía dormir. Llevaba dándose vueltas en la cama unas dos horas, pero aun no podía ni siquiera cerrar los ojos. Le aterraba pensar que al despertar ya no quedaría ni un solo rastro de los labios de la chica. No había pensado en que supieran a té.

Ya no había marcha atrás. Después de haber probado sus labios, no permitiría que nadie más los tocara.

02:17

_Rin-rin._

¿Quién llama a estas horas? Da igual, no ha podido pegar ojo en toda la noche pero… ¿quién podrá ser?

Kirkland era conocedor de cada uno de los miedos de la castaña. Adoraba pasar tiempo con ella cuando era más pequeña, y a medida que fue creciendo esto no cambió. Bien sabía que siempre podría tener una charla amena con aquella chica.

Por eso estaba intranquilo esta noche. La había visto tan agotada que posiblemente aun dormía profundamente, pero tarde o temprano despertaría, y ¡cómo le hubiese gustado estar allí para entonces! Pero había surgido un problema y debía regresar lo más pronto a casa. Todavía tenía dudas acerca de si había sido una buena idea pero… pero no había tenido tiempo para considerarlo. Seguro que la chilena luego le haría un escándalo, pero por lo menos tenía la seguridad de que no estaría sola. Tan solo deseaba haber hecho lo correcto.

Los pasos afuera de la habitación eran constantes. Uno, dos, tres y daba la vuelta. Uno, dos, tres y… y tocó a la puerta.

― ¿Qué estái haciendo aquí? ―Inquirió ruborizada.

― Yo… quise venir antes de que…

La muchacha dio un respingo. Es que este día no podía ser peor.

― De eso… ―susurró el muchacho mirándola comprensivo.

Ah, no. Eso sí que no.

― ¿Qué sabí' tú? ―Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

― Lo suficiente ―respondió él antes de envolverla entre sus brazos justo a tiempo―. Artie me llamó a penas vio el reporte del tiempo… jamás me lo hubiera imaginado, ¿tú? ¿Miedo a los truenos?

― ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! ¡¿Viniste hasta aquí solo para molestarme, yankee gordo?! ―Exclamó escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

― ¡Por supuesto que no! ―Rió el muchacho apretándola contra sí.

― ¡Entonces cállate! ¿No tienes frío? ―Preguntó separándose de él bruscamente.

― ¿Eh?

La chica atajó su mano y lo llevó dentro de la habitación sin decir una palabra más. El estadounidense simplemente sonrió y se dejó guiar por ella. Después de todo, ya había decidido no moverse de su lado esta noche.

El pelirrojo fumaba un cigarrillo mientras esperaba apoyado en el auto. Se había sorprendido al recibir una llamada en la madrugada, pero le divertía la idea de ir a buscar al malhumorado de Arthur.

― ¿Por qué siempre que te veo estás fumando? ―Inquirió asqueado el rubio al salir del aeropuerto.

― ¿Por qué siempre que te veo estás con el ceño fruncido?

El inglés lanzó un suspiro exasperado y se dirigió al auto con paso firme, pero fue interceptado por el mayor.

― ¡Alto ahí! No subirás al auto hasta que digas lo que quiero oír.

― ¿Y cómo se supone que sepa qué es lo que quieres oír ―preguntó molesto. El escocés se limitó a elevar una ceja, y Arthur desvió la vista irritado―? Gracias… por venir a buscarme, Ian.

Escocia sonrió satisfecho.

Hacía años que Jones no dormía tan bien. Al abrir sus ojos, lo primero que distinguió fue el oscuro cabello enmarañado de la chica, quien descansaba abrazada a él. Hacía horas que había logrado conciliar el sueño, _gracias a él_, y dormía plácidamente. Si todas sus mañanas fuesen así… sería un paraíso en vida. Tendría que recordar agradecerle a Arthur por eso… ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para preguntarle qué sucedía. ¡Pero es que le había llamado irritado en medio de la noche! Y ni siquiera era el culpable de su mal humor.

― ¿Alfred? ―Musitó una adormilada Javiera.

― ¡Hey! ¡Parece que ya amaneció! ―Exclamó el estadounidense demasiado despierto.

La muchacha se enderezó súbitamente, roja como un tomate.

― ¿Lle-llevabai' despierto mucho rato?

― ¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No te preocupes! ―Sonrió el rubio. Adoraba ver ese tierno rubor en sus mejillas, la hacía ver tan dulce… algo que definitivamente era difícil de apreciar en ella.

― Ya… yo ya me tengo que ir…

― ¿Tan pronto? ―Se quejó él sinceramente deprimido.

― Tengo trabajo por hacer ―murmuró algo incómoda, queriendo huir de esa cama―… y… ¿cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí sin ningún problema a esas horas?

― Arthur me dejó su tarjeta y un mensaje en recepción.

― Ah…

La incomodidad de la muchacha no podía ser más obvia, hasta el héroe pudo notarla. Los sucesos del día anterior eran de por sí suficientes como para no poder volver a mirarlo a la cara por un tiempo, y el haber amanecido en sus brazos no mejoraba para nada su situación. ¿Cómo es que conseguía ponerla de los nervios hasta ese extremo? Se sentía incapaz de decir nada coherente para escapar de allí, pero _necesitaba_ salir. Ya.

― ¿No te quedas a almorzar? ¡Por favor! Yo me voy ahora y nos vemos en un Starbucks que hay recto por Broadway, ¿ok?

Si esa era la mejor forma de librarse de él… pero, ¿quedarse a comer? Terminaría siendo peor, lo sabía. Al final solo estaría pasando más tiempo con él, pero…

― ¡Vamos, por favor! ¡No aceptaré un "no" por respuesta! Me voy ahora mismo, nos vemos en el Starbucks en dos horas.

Pero ya no tenía opción.

Se decidió por tomar una larga ducha para despejar su mente. Necesitaba pensar. El día anterior había sido muy confuso. Primero que nada, estaba la charla con Argentina. Por culpa del beso había bloqueado el tema por completo… solo había pensado en eso, porque, de alguna forma… le había gustado, peligrosamente. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que los labios del rubio pudiesen ser tan adictivos. Y luego cuando llegó para cuidarla en la noche… no, demasiada simpatía para un enemigo como él. No se supone que esas cosas pasen, no está bien.

Eligió su ropa cuidadosamente. Tenía que distraerse con algo. El clima aún era frío, pero no había pensado en quedarse más de un día. Lo que traía para el jueves era más fresco, para el caluroso clima de Santiago. No tuvo más remedio, solo le quedaba ir de compras por Nueva York.

Bien, quizá se había pasado un poco… se suponía que solo compraría una tenida para el día pero… digamos que se había entusiasmado un poco. Se decidió por utilizar un abrigo negro ceñido en la cintura, pantalones beige, botas negras de tacón alto, un pañuelo estilo bufanda café y un jóquey de tela negro, con el cabello castaño cayendo como una cascada por la espalda.

Ya quedaban diez minutos para la hora acordada. De repente, un maldito comercial se le vino a la cabeza con la tétrica voz rezando "queda poquito, ¡mu~y poquito![1]"

Si el vuelo había sido tedioso, la reunión que le siguió fue mortificante. Lo único que deseaba ahora era llegar a descansar a su habitación, pero su querido hermano mayor no le estaba facilitando aquella tarea.

― ¿Te vas tan pronto? Y yo que creía que me invitarías a comer ya que salvé tu día yendo por ti esta mañana.

― No eras mi primera opción, pero tampoco la última. Ya te lo agradecí, ¿no me quieres dejar en paz? No pasé una buena noche ―se quejó el inglés.

― ¿Otra vez por ese niñato de Jones? Cada vez te pasas más tiempo en su casa, casi tanto como antes, y nunca estás aquí cuando eres necesario. Quizá sea hora de cambiar al representante de Reino Unido.

La mirada que le lanzó su hermano menor fue suficiente respuesta.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el rostro del pelirrojo, quien rápidamente agarró al menor por la cintura y le susurró en el oído con tono seductor:

― ¿O podrá ser que demostrarás tu gratitud de otra forma?

Las mejillas del inglés ardían cuando lo apartó bruscamente, furioso y avergonzado. El tacto del escocés siempre le ponía los pelos de punta. Tragó saliva compulsivamente y caminó hacia la salida a grandes zancadas, con el único propósito de perderlo de vista… difícil tarea, sino imposible. Ian encendió un cigarrillo con aire despreocupado y le dio alcance sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, abriéndole la puerta de la lujosa oficina.

― ¿Y ahora a dónde vamos? ―Inquirió exhalando el humo.

― ¡No "vamos" a ningún lado! ¡Yo iré a descansar a mi casa, tú volverás a la tuya, _fucking bastard!_

Sorprendido, ahogó una risita que no hubiese hecho más que irritar al menor, mientras lo seguía sin inmutarse. Arthur sabía muy bien lo que se proponía, y no iba a ponérselo fácil. En un arrebato de adrenalina se lanzó del segundo piso hasta el hall de entrada; afortunadamente, pese a no ser más de la una, casi no pasaba nadie por ahí. Salió del edificio a toda velocidad y siguió corriendo un par de calles antes de tomar un taxi. No podría dirigirse a su casa de inmediato, quizá no en todo el día, pero al menos tenía _cierta seguridad_ de que estaría libre de pelirrojos.

Mierda. ¿Por qué tenía que verse tan jodidamente bien? ¿Por qué ella tenía que fijarse en eso? Si hasta la bufanda roja que traía lucía perfecta. Sí, andaba medio rellenito pero con la altura y la ropa de invierno pasaba piola… si igual estaba mino.

Estados Unidos de América aguardaba por Chile pacientemente… _ok_, no. Ya no aguantaba, no daba más de euforia. Ansiaba con toda su alma que la castaña apareciera a su lado, quizá por fin… por fin podrían…

― ¿Alfred? ―Lo llamó un tanto nerviosa. Seguía sin estar cómoda en su presencia, y el verlo así tan guapo le había recordado el beso del día anterior y eso, bueno, no servía mucho que digamos.

― ¡Javi! ¡Pensé que no vendrías!

― ¡Lo siento! ¿Te hice esperar mucho? ―Se preocupó la chilena. Digamos que la puntualidad no era… su fuerte.

― Solo unos minutos, no es nada… ¿podemos entrar? ¡Me estoy congelando!

Se apresuraron a pedir un chocolate caliente y un cappuccino de vainilla ya que el rubio había estado esperando bajo el frío clima de la ciudad sus buenos quince minutos. ¿Cómo, si estaba lista antes? Ese es uno de los grandes misterios de la vida. La tensión se sentía en el aire, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo comenzar con una conversación amable, sus interacciones siempre constaban de un muchacho intentando agradarle a una chica que huía de él, nada más allá… menudo problema.

― _So…_ ¿cuál es tu color favorito? ―Inquirió Jones con una gran sonrisa.

― ¿Eh? ―Se desconcertó la castaña. ¿Por qué chucha le preguntaba eso?

― Siento como si no supiera nada de ti, en realidad… quiero saber.

― ¿Querí' saber cuál es mi color favorito? ―Repitió incrédula la muchacha. ¿Y a este qué le pasaba?

― Y el sabor de helado, la música, la comida, quiero saber todo lo que te gusta.

― Ya… mi color preferido, creo que es el azul. El sabor de helado, chocolate; la música… el rock-punk; y la comida… un buen asado, pero ahora unas sopaipillas pasadas no estarían mal ―mencionó al contemplar las gotas de lluvia que chocaban con la ventana.

Los ojos como la miel no se desprendían del vidrio, los labios entreabiertos parecían llamar a los suyos, las blanquecinas manos que afirmaban su barbilla lo incitaban a agarrarlas entre las suyas, y cómo ansiaba ver un dulce sonrojo en las llenas mejillas. La visión que tenía frente a sí era perfecta para él. Deseaba saberlo todo de ella, _ser el único que lo hiciera_. El que Inglaterra conociera un secreto tan profundo había despertado ciertos celos en él, casi tanto como lo que sentía cuando la veía charlando con Argentina. ¿Por qué su ex tutor la conocía tan bien? ¡Eso era injusto!

― ¿Y tú ―le preguntó la chilena redirigiendo su mirada a los azules ojos de él―? ¿Qué color te gusta? ―agregó con un atisbo de sonrisa.

― ¿A mí? ¡Pues los de mi bandera, _of course!_

La chica rió suavemente, sin apartar sus orbes de él.

― ¿Y la comida? Por favor no contestí' hamburguesas.

― ¿Quieres que mienta?

― ¿Película?

― ¡Esa es difícil! Hum, no sé… alguna de terror, pero tiene que ser algún clásico… aguarda, ¡tú no respondiste esa pregunta!

― ¡Pero es mi turno de preguntar! ―Se defendió la muchacha.

Solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus pies chocando contra el piso. Estaba agitado, sentía cómo iba perdiendo velocidad… no podía permitirse esto, tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes. El puerto estaba tan cerca, no podía rendirse ahora.

― ¿Qué pasa, Arthur? Pensé que tendrías más resistencia ―rió el pelirrojo peligrosamente cerca del rubio.

― ¡Tú… ¿por qué no puedes dejarme en paz?!

― Porque es divertido irritarte.

De un salto el escocés ya estaba corriendo al lado del menor, quien respiraba forzosamente. Encendió un cigarrillo parsimoniosamente y sonrió de lado mientras ambos se detenían, ya no tenía sentido seguir.

― Ahora sí, no quiero tener que perseguirte de nuevo ―dijo Ian pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hermano.

Arthur bufó, quitándose a Escocia de encima. Caminaron sin mediar palabra hasta su casa, donde el menor se encerró en su habitación.

El pelirrojo rió para sus adentros, encendiendo otro cigarrillo. Aun era muy temprano para dejarlo tranquilo.

― ¿No vas a comer? ―Preguntó irrumpiendo en su habitación.

― ¡Hey, no entres como si…!

Hasta las orejas le ardían de ira y vergüenza. Teniéndolo a menos de dos centímetros, le era imposible continuar gritando. ¡Siempre lo ponía tan nervioso!

― _What _―inquirió agarrándolo por la cintura y pegando sus frentes. El menor respiraba trabajosamente y eso solo servía para embriagarlo más. Invadió sus labios con prepotencia, obteniendo una apasionada respuesta. Al soltarlo sonrió con suficiencia―_?_ ¿Qué _vamos_ a comer?

― Comida china ―escupió desviando la mirada, fuertemente avergonzado.

Satisfecho, abandonó la habitación.

― Fue agradable… espero podamos repetirlo ―cantó el rubio con una amplia sonrisa.

Javiera se quedó mirándolo pensativa. En efecto, habían pasado un almuerzo verdaderamente grato, pero… Ah, ya. Era imposible ya resistirse.

― Sí, de más. ¿Dónde es la próxima junta?

― En… en… ―estaba en blanco. ¿Dónde era la maldita junta? Ella le miraba confusa y no podía pensar en el _fuckin' _lugar.

― ¡Ah! ¿No era en Toronto? ―expuso la chica.

― ¿Dónde?

― Canadá… ¿no es tu hermano gemelo?

La mente del estadounidense se tardó unos segundos en hacer la conexión.

― ¡Ah! ¡Sí, ahí! ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un partido de hockey? ―propuso el muchacho sin apartar sus esperanzados ojos de los miel de ella.

― Yo… ―él supo interpretar aquel titubeo, y no iba a permitirlo. Prontamente la abrazó por la cintura e inclinó su cabeza hasta apoyar su frente en la coronilla de la chilena, quien ya estaba de todos colores― ¡¿Qué hací' weón?! ¡Suéltame, culiao barsa! ―Exclamó sin obtener más resultado que la risa del chico.

― ¿Y si no te suelto? ¿Qué me vas a hacer ―inquirió en un susurro seductor―? ¿Vamos al partido entonces? ¿El viernes dieciséis?

―… ya. Pero suéltame ―pidió desviando la mirada, intensamente ruborizada.

* * *

[1] Falla temporal. Comercial de Soprole… creo que no existía en este tiempo, pero… :c

* * *

Aunque encuentro que me quedó medio raro, me gusta. ¿Y a ustedes?

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! ¡Besos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencias**: Lime yaoi feo (no me considero muy... na', me encuentro bastante mala xD)

* * *

Viernes 16, Sala de Reuniones

Por alguna razón, esta reunión no era como ninguna otra. Inglaterra, quien siempre llegaba un par de horas antes, había llegado tres minutos antes de la hora acordada, acompañado de Chile, ambos con el ceño fruncido. Estados Unidos acompañaba a su invisible hermano y esperaba para poder iniciar la reunión con aun más entusiasmo que de costumbre. Y Escocia… bueno, él fumaba con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, como en todas las reuniones a las que asistía.

― _Okay, _daremos inicio a la reunión de hoy ―vociferó animado Alfred.

Tanta era su felicidad que ni siquiera reparó en el silencio de su ex tutor, quien se había sentado al lado de Chile y Escocia, lo más próximos a la salida. Por alguna razón, él y la chica se hallaban nerviosos.

Javiera Acevedo no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo comunicarse con el estadounidense. No tenía tiempo, tenía que hallar una forma de explicarle… pero la reunión ya llegaba a su fin, y no había conseguido nada. ¿Así, tan rápido? ¡Pero si el héroe nunca concluía las juntas así!

― Yo veré cómo decirle ―susurró Arthur.

Por poco y no lo escucha, pero mejor así, eso quería decir que era imposible que Escocia le hubiese oído. Alfred apenas sí alcanzó a saludarla con la mano, pues tuvo que salir de allí rápidamente. Canadá empujó a su hermano suavemente, sacándolo de allí antes de que nadie reparara en su mueca de horror. Porque si bien nadie se fijaba en él, él sí se fijaba en todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y no fue difícil darse cuenta de que esos tres tenían un problema.

― Gracias ―musitó Inglaterra respirando al fin con normalidad.

― Ya, pero tú vai a tener que ayudarme con Alfred… espera ¿a qué hora es el partido de hockey?

― _Hm? Well… _si te vas ahora, alcanzarás a llegar, pero…

No necesitó más que una mirada. Arthur sacó su celular y la acompañó en el taxi que él mismo pidió. La chilena estaba nerviosa. No conocía muy bien este deporte y tampoco sabía dónde encontraría al estadounidense, por eso agradecía profundamente la presencia de su rubio amigo. No prestó mucha atención a lo que él hacía, pues hablaba por teléfono a gran velocidad. Adoraba su acento, pero a veces le dificultaba la tarea de entenderle.

Alfred estaba sentado al lado de su hermano y observaba el partido sin ganas. Cuando le había dicho a Matt que quería ir al partido tenía una idea completamente diferente. No entendía por qué se había marchado tan rápido de la reunión, si antes lo habían pasado tan bien… no le prestaba atención a nada, y quizás por eso no notó a su ex tutor hasta que se puso frente a él y comenzó a regañarlo.

― ¿Artie? ―Se sorprendió entonces.

― En serio eres idiota ―rió entonces el inglés.

No comprendió hasta que alguien sentado a su lado le quitó unas papas.

― Ya, como que yo no cacho na' de esta weá, ¿tienen que meter esa cosa, no? ¿Es como el hockey sobre pasto? ―Preguntó una castaña como si llevara siglos allí sentada.

Estados Unidos giró para ver al inglés sentado con Matt, comentando el partido. Él ya estaba muy perdido pero al menos ahora estaría acompañado de ella. Sabiéndola a su lado, se relajó instantáneamente, volviendo a dibujar en su rostro su infantil sonrisa.

― ¿Y a quién apoyamos? ―Preguntó entonces, atenta al juego.

― A esos ―le indicó Canadá.

Se acercaba el final e iban empatados, se sentía la tensión alrededor de la pista, y Javiera se aferraba al brazo de Alfred inconscientemente. Él solo atinó a llevar su mano izquierda sobre la que aprisionaba su antebrazo derecho. Arthur no fue ignorante de este hecho, y sonrió de corazón. Matthew, en cambio, por primera vez fue él quien no le prestó atención a nadie más.

8 segundos. Tan solo 8 segundos faltaban cuando los Edmonton Oilers[1] ganaron. Todos en su lado celebraron felices y el _hero_ adoró ver una sonrisa adornando el rostro de la chica, quien había disfrutado ampliamente del partido.

Afuera, un pelirrojo fumaba un cigarrillo.

― ¡Me debes mucho! ¡Podrías haberme avisado que tenías cosas que hacer con Arthur! ―Se quejó.

― ¡Quise hacerlo, pero no pude! Además tú prácticamente me obligaste a venir, así que…

― ¿Te obligué? ―Inquirió riendo, deteniendo su camino abruptamente.

La castaña se volteó con un escalofrío. Algo en la mirada de Alfred le causaba cierta inquietud. Esperaba no haber dicho nada malo, pero era la verdad. Sino la hubiese puesto tan nerviosa ella no…

― ¿Te obligué ―repitió esta vez atrayéndola hacia sí, aprisionando con ambas manos sus muñecas―? ¿Quieres decir que cuando hago esto, te estoy "obligando" a aceptar? ―Dijo esta vez con una sonrisa burlona.

_Conchesumadre. Cagué_ fue todo lo que pensó la chilena. Sentía arder su rostro y su respiración descontrolada. Necesitaba soltarse, pero el norteamericano era muy fuerte, y tampoco quería hacerle daño, por lo que intentar darle una patada no era una opción. Ridículo, un pequeño golpe no le produciría nada además de una oportunidad para escapar, pero no se sentía _bien _lastimarlo.

― ¡Tú… imbécil, ya, suéltame ―gruñó sin alzar la voz. Estaban en plena calle y no quería causar un alboroto―! ¡Suéltame, por la mierda, suéltame!

― ¿Por qué tanta urgencia ―preguntó acortando la distancia entre ellos, tomando sus muñecas con una sola mano para poder bordear su cintura con la otra―? ¿Qué es lo que tanto te asusta, Javiera? ―Se estremeció al escuchar su propio nombre. Nunca, ningún país lo decía así, porque si no era alguien lo suficientemente cercano como para decirle "Javi" le decía "Chile". Además, cuando exhaló al pronunciar tan graciosamente la J pudo sentir su tibio aliento peligrosamente cerca de su rostro.

― Quiero irme ―murmuró débilmente.

― ¿Ahora? ―Susurró pegando sus labios al oído de la muchacha.

― Sí… quiero irme a mi casa, ahora. Y si no me soltai, anda olvidándote de mí ―rezongó feroz, mirándolo con todo el valor y dureza que pudo reunir.

El estadounidense abrió los ojos sorprendido. Si le decía eso, quería decir que le estaba dando una oportunidad real, donde le advertía que lo estaba haciendo mal… o quizá, _lo estaba haciendo demasiado bien_.

― ¿Quieres decir que si te llevo para tu casa ahora, me prometes una siguiente cita?

― Yo… ya, pero no quiero que me lleví' a ninguna parte, solo suéltame ―él la soltó suavemente, y ella luego aún más avergonzada agregó desviando la mirada―. Te veo en la próxima reunión.

El americano contempló sonriente la silueta que se desvanecía por la esquina, y luego emprendió su camino a casa con ánimos renovados. ¿Y quién lo diría, que le llegaría esta revelación estando en la casa de su hermano? Bueno, algo de herencia francesa le tiene que quedar, ¿no? Después de todo, de niño estuvo en manos del país del amor.

Cerró la puerta de la casa completamente relajado. El plan que había ideado en unos minutos había funcionado increíblemente. Por fin, necesitaba un descanso. Solo deseaba poder tomar un buen baño, luego leer un buen libro acompañado de un exquisito té bien hecho y finalmente poder dormir en su cama sin ninguna preocupación… dígase en especial una con cabello rojo y pulmones en pésimo estado.

― Debe ser agotador dárselas de Cupido, ¿no? ―Preguntó una conocida voz, sobresaltando al rubio que reposaba en la bañera.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Había llegado recién, o había estado esperando el momento justo para molestarlo?

― ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que con lo de esta tarde no me iba a aparecer por aquí esta noche? ―El escocés negó con la cabeza, irrumpiendo en el baño descaradamente.

― _Hey! _¡No entres así, al menos espera a que…!

― ¿A qué? ¿Qué, acaso tengo que esperar, como si fuera cualquier otro? ―Preguntó arrodillándose al lado de la tina y jugueteando con el agua, alterando al menor cada vez más.

― ¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo?! ¡Ya lárgate, quiero darme un baño!

― ¿No prefieres que te acompañe?

Arthur se estremeció al contemplar la lujuria en los ojos del mayor. Si hubiese podido, habría salido corriendo de allí, pero el pelirrojo no lo permitiría, no. El pelirrojo atrajo su nuca con brusquedad, comiéndose su boca, mientras una traviesa mano recorría su torso bajo el agua.

― Hng… no ―murmuró el rubio bajo los labios intrusos―. ¡N-no~ ―repitió terminando en un gemido, haciendo sonreír al que acariciaba expertamente su entrepierna. Oh, _fucking bastard, _lo estaba masturbando, el muy maldito―! Ya… déjame en paz… márchate ―volvió a pedir entrecortadamente, mordiendo su labio inferior al intentar reprimir un gemido, consiguiendo así solamente extasiar al otro.

― Oh, no, Arthur, te has portado mal, te estás portando muy mal, necesitas un castigo. Además, ¿cómo esperas que te deje en paz si tú mismo no dejas de provocarme ―repuso burlón―? Ahora… di mi nombre ―exigió ejerciendo más presión. El inglés estaba en las nubes, estaba que se corría, y el escocés lo sabía. Pero no cedería, no. Se quedaría en silencio, por mucho que le costara―. Di mi nombre, _Artie_, ¿o es que aún tengo que consentirte? ―El menor palideció al escuchar estas palabras. Sabía muy bien lo que significaba. Con un movimiento experto lo alzó por las caderas sentándolo en el borde de la gran bañera, y de un viaje se metió su miembro en la boca.

― Ah… no, me voy a… hng… ―el pelirrojo sonrió, había entendido muy bien, pero no se iba a detener.

― Di mi nombre ―volvió a exigir, delineándolo con su lengua en toda su longitud.

― ¡Ian! ―Gritó corriéndose en la boca del mayor. Este sonrió con sorna y lo empujó de vuelta a la tina. El pánico se apoderó de los ojos esmeralda, pero sabía que no le quedaba escapatoria… y tampoco es como si no le gustase lo que venía. Ian Kirkland se desvistió rápidamente y se metió a la enorme bañera, besando al otro con pasión, terriblemente excitado. Ya no tenía que pedir que dijeran su nombre, entre suspiros y gemidos, el inglés se deshizo en sus brazos hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos en el agua, terriblemente agotados.

― ¿Sigues prefiriendo hacer de Cupido con esos dos, o vas a dejar de cancelarme? ―Inquirió separándose del rubio y apoyándose con un brazo de un borde de la tina.

― Cállate ―gruñó Arthur incorporándose velozmente para besarlo en un impulso, atrayéndolo y hundiéndose ambos en el agua.

El escocés, complacido, le abrazó fuertemente y lo besó con ganas, maravillado con el placer que le proporcionaba el mero hecho de ver el sonrojo del menor. Siempre era así, verlo a su merced lo enloquecía.

En un momento de cordura, el inglés se separó del pelirrojo y salió de la tina envolviéndose en una bata, confundiéndolo. Le guiñó un ojo, atrevido, y salió del baño esperando que el otro le siguiera. Se dirigieron a la habitación del rubio.

Despertó con la cabeza sobre algo cálido y suave, con un inconfundible y particular aroma que le encantaba, pero nunca lo aceptaría. ¿Qué hacía apoyado sobre su pecho? Siempre se retiraba al amanecer, nunca estaba allí para cuando despertaba… ¿acaso se había quedado dormido? Si era así, no quería moverse, lo despertaría y eso solo…

― Sé que ya despertaste ―Canturreó Escocia, quien aún no soltaba al rubio, y aprovechándose de eso le besó lenta y suavemente, nada que ver con cómo era siempre. Pidió permiso para adentrar su lengua, la cual fue muy bien recibida dentro de la boca de Inglaterra, quien estaba gratamente sorprendido. No entendía qué diantres le había sucedido al pelirrojo, pero no iba a perderse nada, no podía desperdiciarlo por nada del mundo.

* * *

[1] De verdad existen. Son un equipo de Hockey sobre hielo perteneciente a la NHL.

* * *

Lo siento muchísimo, ni siquiera sé por qué no actualicé antes. Bueno, quizá las seis pruebas, los informes y los trabajos que tuve en las últimas dos semanas influyeron xD pero no lo considero excusa, en serio lo siento, así que posiblemente suba el próximo capítulo cuando sienta que voy preparada para las dos pruebas que tengo mañana ^.^

Muchísimas gracias por leer, y a todos los que han comentado y que siguen esta historia °u^

¡Besos!


	5. Chapter 5

Martes 20, después de la reunión.

Lo único que había conseguido alegrar a los Estados Unidos de América era saber que ese día saldría con Chile, por eso a estas alturas estaba que explotaba. No le había dirigido ni siquiera una mirada en toda la reunión, y se había sentado al lado de Martín otra vez, ¡y cómo le molestaba eso! Se ponía verde tan solo de imaginárselos conversando, no quería tener que verlos en vivo y en directo. El Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte andaba en las mismas. ¿Por qué ninguno le prestaba atención? ¿Estaban enfadados con él? ¡¿Por qué?! Era él quien debía andar todo enfadado por la última con que le había salido Rusia el domingo[1].

― _Hey! _¿Estás enfadada conmigo otra vez?

― ¿Eh? ―Se sobresaltó la chica.

― ¿Por qué me estás evitando? ¿No vamos a salir hoy? ―Preguntó confundido y deprimido.

―… ¿tan fácil es para ti ―preguntó llena de rabia―? ¿Tan insignificante es para ti el bombardear a otro que ni te acordai y te entretení' en un estúpido partido de hockey?

― ¿Estás enfadada por lo de Irak[2]? ―Se sorprendió el estadounidense.

― Me molesta tu actitud.

― Ea, ¿qué pasa? ¿Ya nos vamos? ―Habló una voz con un marcado y particular acento que tanto detestaba el rubio.

― Tengo asuntos que tratar con Argentina, así que me voy a tener que ir al tiro ―explicó mirándolo aun con el ceño fruncido. Seguido de esto, ruborizándose intensamente y desviando la mirada agregó―. Pero me gustaría ver una película o algo contigo luego… a lo mejor te llamo más rato po', cuídate, y déjate de bombardear países ―agregó intentando hacer un chiste, pese a su obvio nerviosismo―. ¡Chao!

Y como un bobo, Alfred F. Jones sonrió con ganas, olvidándose de espías rusos, terremotos y problemas internos.

― ¡Que no! ¡¿Cómo mierda Coné[3] va a ser argentino?! ―inquirió exaltada Chile.

― Yo insisto en que nació en Mendoza.

― ¡No si córtala con tu weá, no puede haber nacido en Mendoza, no tiene sentido!

Nuevamente el par se encontraba discutiendo por algo sin sentido, como siempre. Pero esto servía para relajar a la castaña, y Martín lo sabía. Era su forma de liberar tensiones.

Ya faltaban pocas horas para llegar a Buenos Aires, donde se encontrarían con Lagos y De la Rúa[4] para una aburrida y larga reunión… definitivamente, mejor "relajarse" un rato peleando por tonteras.

― Oye… decime, ¿por qué andás tan simpática con el gringo ese? Pensaba que te caía mal, ¿no? Siempre andás diciendo que no lo soportás y todo… ¿por qué de repente andan tan amigos? ―Preguntó lo que tanto tiempo llevaba tragándose. Bueno, un par de días, pero para el argentino eso ya era bastante.

― ¿Eh? Eso, bueno, es que, vos cachai po', que…

― Si "cachara" no te habría preguntado, ¿no crees?

― Como que se anda comportando el weón po', no sé, el Lagos me pidió que mantuviera buenas relaciones así que…

― Así que habías decidido mantenerte lejos de él, para no tener problemas. ¿Por qué cambió tan drásticamente tu estrategia? ―Inquirió bajando un poco la voz. Sí, esto no estaba dentro de la categoría de "tonteras" por pelear, pero necesitaba aclararlo todo.

― Resultó ser una mejor idea ―respondió enojada―. ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?

― Porque sos mi vecina, y porque ―_porque te quiero, me importás_―… porque no me gusta cuando me ocultan cosas.

― No tengo por qué contarte todo lo que me pase, mis relaciones exteriores no te importan. Pero no te preocupí', que sé muy bien cómo cuidarme sola… ¿Sabí' de qué nos van a hablar en la reunión?

― Ah, tú y tu bipolaridad ―rió el rubio, feliz por poder cambiar de tema―. Nop, no tengo ni la menor idea. ¿Querés una media luna?

― ¡Ya! ―Exclamó con hambre y emoción la chica.

Porque ese rubio de ojos verdes siempre sabía cómo complacerla.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte? ―Inquirió el inglés dejando la humeante taza de té sobre la mesita.

― No lo sé ―contestó el fumador con una sonrisa―. Pero no pienso irme todavía.

― Ah ―murmuró el rubio, ruborizándose.

Detestaba eso, últimamente cualquier palabra del mayor le aceleraba el corazón. En cambio, para el pelirrojo esto era como el paraíso. Si había algo que le fascinaba del menor era esa "inocencia" que le caracterizaba. Caminó lentamente, como un depredador cuidadoso, hasta llegar al respaldo del sillón en que reposaba el otro, donde llevó sus labios al cuello de Inglaterra, haciéndole dar un brinco.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo, _idiot?_ ―Inquirió entrecortadamente, respirando apresuradamente.

― ¿Vas a reaccionar así siempre que te bese?

_Toc-toc._

Escocia se dirigió a la puerta irritado. Detestaba las interrupciones. Incluso Arthur, quien nunca lo aceptaría, se había decepcionado con esta interrupción. ¿Tanto le estaban gustando los labios y brazos del mayor? Pues sí, eran adictivos.

― ¿Escocia? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No te vi en la reunión ―dijo un desconcertado rubio con un marcado acento.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres, _wine bastard?_ ―Preguntó amargado el rubio.

― Oh, pero _Angleterre, _¿acaso interrumpo algo? ―Su mirada se tornó depravada al igual que su insinuante tono de voz, tiñendo así de un intenso rojo las mejillas del inglés.

― ¿Qué harías si te respondiera que sí? ―Musitó Ian encendiendo un cigarrillo y poniendo una expresión seria.

Sí, el sonrojo del chico era debido a lo que estaban haciendo, pero no le gustaba sino era él quien lo ponía así. El francés tenía que irse. Ahora.

La reunión había sido breve, pero desagradable. Javiera no se llevaba bien con Lagos, así que cada encuentro entre ellos era un episodio desagradable. Por suerte, siempre tenía a Martín ahí, quien se esforzaba en distraerla y sacarle una sonrisa.

Ya era de noche y se dirigía a Viña para un merecido descanso. No le daban ganas de llegar a Santiago. No se lo dijo al Tincho, así se aseguraba la soledad por unos días… necesitaba pensar. Quería tiempo para sí misma, tiempo para pensar… en cierto rubio de ojos azules.

Pero algo la detuvo. Una luz estaba encendida en la casa que tenía para ella sola.

* * *

[1] Domingo 18 de febrero arrestan a un agente del FBI acusado de haber espiado para Rusia durante 15 años.

[2] Viernes 16 de febrero EEUU bombardea Bagdad.

[3] El hijo de "Condorito", comic famoso chileno.

[4] Fernando De La Rúa, presidente de Argentina del 1999 al 2001.


	6. Chapter 6

¡En serio, en serio, en serio lo siento! Ni siquiera tengo una excusa para mi tardanza. Más allá de decirles que sufrí de un bloqueo producto del colegio, y diversas situaciones personales que me aquejaron en el último tiempo, no puedo hacer más que pedir perdón y publicar el mes de marzo. Afortunadamente, ahora me encuentro en posición de asegurarles una actualización semanal por al menos un mes más. Además, descubrí un par de cosillas que hacía ff con el copypaste (como que por ejemplo, los símbolos que utilizaba para separar situaciones no aparecían ;-;), así que le echaré un vistazo a lo que ya está publicado para arreglarlo y tendré más cuidado a la hora de publicar.

Sin más que agregar, los dejo que lean. Besos.

* * *

**Marzo**

Jueves 1, Nueva York

El sol le daba de lleno en la cara, despertándola forzosamente. A su lado no había nadie, pero sabía que seguro había ido por el desayuno o algo. No temía en que la fuera a abandonar, ya no…

_Entró cuidadosamente, recelosa. Estaba segura, no había dejado ni una sola luz encendida. Alguien se había colado en su casa. Claro, seguro habían estudiado su rutina, y nunca estaba allí un día martes. Primero revisaría la situación, algo le decía que no tenía que llamar a los pacos__**[1]**__._

_De repente, unas manos particularmente conocidas taparon sus ojos, asustándola._

― _¿Quién soy? _―_preguntó riendo._

― _¡Erí' un idiota, Alfred! ¡Me asustaste!_

― _Jeje, ¡perdón! ¡Te has tardado! ¡Llevo un buen rato esperándote!_

― _¿Por qué viniste aquí? Vivo en Santiago…_

― _Pero me dijiste que cuando estás muy cansada o quieres pensar vienes aquí, cerca del mar… así que pensé que sería mejor buscar aquí primero _―_explicó con una sonrisa, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba produciendo en la castaña._

_¿Cómo es que la conocía tan bien? Eso… le daba miedo… pero le gustaba, __demasiado._

Desde esa noche lo supo. Ya no había marcha atrás. Habían conversado toda la noche, sin apartar la mirada del otro. El día siguiente también lo habían pasado juntos, recorriendo desde Valparaíso hasta Maitencillo, con la promesa de ir pronto al Sur. Todavía no iban, pero seguro que lo harían pronto.

Esa noche, la del miércoles veintiuno de febrero, volvió a probar los labios el rubio.

_La observaba atentamente, serio. Ella, roja hasta las orejas, no podía despegar sus ojos de él, pese a su nerviosismo. Lentamente, comenzó a acercarse, prácticamente le estaba pidiendo permiso… y Javiera se lo estaba concediendo._

Desde entonces no se había cansado de probarlos, eran altamente adictivos. Y parecía que Jones también andaba encaprichado con ella. No se devolvió a su casa hasta el sábado, habiéndose asegurado de que la castaña lo iría a visitar antes de la reunión del próximo viernes, que sería en París. Y entonces se dio cuenta lo mucho que se había acostumbrado a él. Era extraño moverse por esa casa ahora, así que se quedó en Santiago. Por supuesto, su problema no se resolvió con eso. Lo echaba de menos… así que el martes fue a visitarlo.

_Iba a darle una sorpresa, igual que él a ella la semana anterior. Aunque claro, no se colaría en la casa, pero al menos llegaría hasta la puerta sin que él lo supiera._

_Cuando le abrió, deseó haberle sacado una fotografía. Los ojos y la boca abiertos como platos, el cabello desordenado y la ropa de andar en casa, pero su expresión de sorpresa y dicha era lo mejor. A penas reaccionó la envolvió en sus brazos y la levantó del piso, estampándole un apasionado beso que ella respondió con ganas._

Comieron entre risas –y una que otra discusión– unas hamburguesas, y luego pusieron una película de terror.

Despertó antes, así que decidió tenerle un exquisito desayuno muy americano preparado. Sonreía, recordando los hechos de la última semana. Cuando la había encontrado en su puerta pudo sentir como se le detuvo el corazón. En serio la adoraba… parecía que todo era perfecto, y lo fue… casi. Por poco y se arruina en el momento de la película, porque…

_Quizá no había sido una tan buena idea después de todo. Cuando había elegido aquella película de terror todo parecía tan perfecto… ella saltaría a sus brazos aterrorizada… no al revés. ¿Pero cómo iba a saber que le encantaban las películas de horror? Y sobretodo… las de vampiros, como la que estaban viendo ahora, y esas, precisamente, no eran… el fuerte de Alfred._

_Podía sentir como un sudor frío le escurría por el cuello, la película cada vez se volvía más aterradora… en cualquier momento tendría que recurrir a taparse los ojos, pero ella, en cambio, parecía no poder despegar su mirada de la pantalla._

Afortunadamente, todo terminó bien.

_La película terminó, pero aun quedaba el problema de dormir. ¿Cómo lo conseguiría después de esa horrenda película? Seguro que no podría pegar un ojo en toda la noche._

_Javiera le dio un rápido vistazo, hambriento y lujurioso que no pasó desapercibido para él._

_Quizá sí podría dormir bien esta noche._

Alfred preparaba torpemente unos huevos con una boba sonrisa en su rostro.

_La agarró por la cintura y le plantó un ansioso beso. No era como los de antes, era algo completamente nuevo. Ambos estaban buscando algo más. La llevó en brazos hasta la habitación, donde la tendió en la cama y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, mientras ella respondía con la misma ferocidad. No iban a detenerse esa noche._

― ¡Ay! ―exclamó un adolorido Alfred.

Le había saltado aceite en el descubierto brazo.

― ¿Afred? ¿Estai bien? ―preguntó alguien desde la escalera.

― Sí, solo andaba distraído ―afirmó el rubio dándose la vuelta para encarar a la dueña de aquella inconfundible voz.

Se quedó sin aliento.

El verla con el cabello desordenado y vistiendo una camiseta suya que le quedaba enorme no hacía más que recordarle las últimas dos noches… y las mejores mañanas de su vida.

_El día miércoles despertó extrañado. Algo estaba sobre él, pero no le molestaba, por el contrario, le gustaba la sensación que le proporcionaba lo que sea que estuviera apoyada en su pecho pero… la única que podía estar allí tendría que ser ella. El rubio recordó de golpe los sucesos de la noche anterior, sonriendo tontamente, abrazando aun más fuerte a la chilena que descansaba en sus brazos._

_A regañadientes decidió marcharse de allí antes de que despertara y así tenerle una sorpresa de desayuno._

Chile estaba pasando por una situación similar al verlo ahí, igual que el miércoles por la mañana, con una camiseta naranja grande manga corta y unos pantalones de algodón negros.

_Despertó sola en la gran cama del estadounidense. Su corazón se paralizó por un instante, y su mirada se oscureció. Tenía la impresión de que solo vería esto como algo real si lo encontraba allí por la mañana, pero… la cama ya estaba fría. Se vistió con unos shorts blancos de algodón y un peto del mismo material de color rosa. No se preocupó por su cabello y salió de la habitación sin preocuparse del frío, la casa estaba bien calefaccionada._

_Al llegar abajo se encontró con una grata sorpresa. Jones intentaba preparar un desayuno decente, sin mucho éxito… pero seguía viéndose condenadamente guapo._

― Hola. ¿Necesitai ayuda con eso? ―inquirió sonriéndole cálidamente, como nunca.

El estadounidense se sonrojó ligeramente y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. No le ocurriría lo mismo, no otra vez.

_La chica se deslizó silenciosamente por la cocina y decidió hacer algo por el consternado muchacho. Sacó las tostadas y les untó mantequilla, sin que el otro notara su presencia. Luego, aguantando la risa al ver cómo se complicaba con un par de chocolates calientes, lo abrazó por la espalda y apoyó su mentón en el hombro del rubio, quien dio un salto de la sorpresa._

― _Parece que tení' un par de problemas con la comida, déjame que te ayude._

― Descuida, no hay problema.

La muchacha lo contempló incrédula, pero sabía que no habría remedio, así que se sentó allí, en la cocina para poder vigilarlo.

* * *

Esa mañana, como de costumbre, despertó rodeado por unos fuertes brazos. No se quería mover, pero ya era tarde, así que con toda su fuerza de voluntad intentó levantarse… y fue inútil. Todo esfuerzo fue inútil.

― Ian… ya es hora de levantarse.

― Será hora de levantarse cuando yo lo diga ―negó el pelirrojo, apretándolo más contra sí.

― Ian… ―reclamó el inglés, reprimiendo una sonrisa― Ian ya suéltame, tengo que levantarme o llegaré tarde a la reunión con Tony[2].

― ¡Es en dos horas más!

― Aun tengo que ducharme, y tú también.

Error. Una sugerente sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del mayor.

― Se me ocurrió una idea para ahorrar tiempo.

* * *

Dentro del domicilio del estadounidense solo se escuchaban jadeos e insultos. Ambos ruborizados y agitados, lo estaban dando todo, además, tenían una apuesta que ganar.

Porque en el desayuno salió el tema de un nuevo video-juego de carreras traído desde Japón. La chica afirmaba ser una gran competidora, pero el rubio estaba seguro de que nadie lo vencería, por lo que habían apostado algo… grande.

El que perdiera se convertiría en el sirviente del otro durante todo un mes… dígase aceptar todo tipo de fetiches y peticiones raras y pervertidas. Ambos temían… no por nada España era uno de los mejores amigos de Francia, así que no se puede esperar mucho de la crianza de Chile… mientras que la muchacha no sabe qué esperar del otro, pero si propuso una apuesta como esa… no puede ser muy santo. _¡¿Quizás qué pretenda hacer conmigo si gana?! _piensan los dos, terriblemente angustiados. Por eso, no pueden perder, y juegan como si la vida se les fuera en la carrera.

* * *

[1] Carabineros de Chile, coloquialmente.

[2] Anthony Blair, primer ministro del Reino Unido entre los años 1997 y 2007


	7. Chapter 7

Viernes 7, Sala de Reuniones

Andaba a paso rápido, sin mirar a nadie a su alrededor. Esperaba que le tuviera compasión y no decidiera humillarle _tanto_ en esta reunión que además se llevaba a cabo en París, casa del pervertido de Francis. Arthur observaba todo esto bastante divertido, habiendo recibido una explicación previa por parte de su amiga, quien ahora conversaba muy tranquila con el argentino… ¡y él ni una mala cara podía poner! ¿Cómo había podido perder una apuesta como esa? ¡Y habiéndola propuesto él! ¡Qué humillación!

― Bien, daremos inicio a la reunión ―habló calmado y contento el británico.

Segunda orden: No dirás ni una sola palabra durante la reunión sin mi consentimiento.

No faltaron los murmullos de sorpresa y desconcierto. ¿Y Estados Unidos? ¿No iba a hablar toda la reunión como de costumbre? La castaña sonreía con suficiencia. Quizá, por fin sería posible llegar a un acuerdo entre todos. No hubieron mayores discusiones y todos pudieron expresar su opinión, inclusive Japón quien tartamudeó un par de veces y luego murmuró una propuesta verdaderamente efectiva que fue del gusto de todos. El silencio del rubio parecía influenciar el comportamiento de cada nación en la sala: Grecia estaba despierto, Italia prestaba atención y un muchacho muy parecido a Jones sentado junto al francés había tomado un mayor protagonismo. E increíblemente, todo esto continuó durante el almuerzo.

― ¿Cómo puedo pedirte permiso para hablar? ―Inquirió un molesto Estados Unidos.

― ¿No te pareció que todo marchó mejor mientras estabas en silencio? Ni lo intentes, el día de hoy no participarás ―rió la muchacha.

― Podrían haber hecho esto hace años, ¡cuántos dolores de cabeza me hubieran ahorrado! ―Exclamó Arthur.

― ¡No exageres!

― ¡Y tú no te quejes! Fue tu idea ―repuso Chile sonriente.

― ¡Pero yo debería haber ganado, no es justo!

_― Oh, mon chérie, _¿necesitas un consuelo?

Los amigos consumidores de té estallaron en carcajadas con la expresión de disgusto, asco y miedo que puso el estadounidense ante la propuesta del dueño de casa. Mientras que Francis, acostumbrado a este tipo de reacciones, bufó aburrido y tomó asiento junto al británico, quien casi lloraba de la risa. Este día estaba resultando demasiado perfecto.

― Ah, por cierto, Artie, aun no hemos tenido nuestra conversación… acerca de lo que pasó el otro martes ―canturreó divertido el rubio, riendo suavemente cuando el otro escupió su té.

― ¿Se puede saber qué ocurrió "el otro martes"? ―Preguntó entre risas su ex colonia.

― O quizá debería hablar con Escocia ―propuso Francia, y por fin vino la castaña a comprender lo que sucedía. Le sonrió con coquetería a su buen amigo y se arrimó a la conversación.

― ¿Qué tanto alcanzaste a ver, Francis? ―Inquirió con sorna.

― No mucho en realidad ―se lamentó―, pero por lo que me dieron a entender con palabras, efectivamente estaba interrumpiendo algo ―su rostro emanaba perversión―. Además, no es como si fueran muy discretos, desde hace un tiempo que con Ian andan muy cercanos y… el joven pelirrojo es un muchacho violento y celoso, como suponía. No ha sido muy amable conmigo desde entonces ―se quejó dramáticamente, mordiendo un pañuelo rosa.

― Ian no es amable con nadie ―espetó Kirkland.

El americano observaba todo esto desconcertado. ¿Su ex tutor, con ese pelirrojo agresivo y fumador?

― ¿Intentas negarlo?

― No, o sea, sí, _I mean… _¡entre nosotros no hay…!

― Ya cálmate, Arthur ―rió la castaña―. Respira… y contesta, ¿están o no están juntos?

El americano y el francés explotaron en carcajadas. Nadie en la mesa se esperaba aquella intervención, y por supuesto no estaban preparados para la expresión que pondría el de ojos esmeralda. Las mejillas sonrojadas, el ceño fruncido y el sonido entrecortado que salía de sus labios eran una combinación… _irresistible_ para cierto pelirrojo que recién llegaba al edificio.

_―Hey, _y a este qué le hicieron? ―Rió el escocés poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza haciéndolo saltar de la sorpresa.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―Preguntó intentando recuperar la calma.

― Hay una reunión, ¿no?

― Sí… una a la que no tenías que venir…

― ¿Ah, no ―acercó su rostro peligrosamente al del menor―? ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Arthur tragó saliva trabajosamente, fallando estrepitosamente en su intento por mantener la calma. La sonrisa en el pelirrojo se ensanchó antes de que le plantara un hambriento beso. Al separarse, el rubio no podía estar más ruborizado, el francés no podía parar de sangrar y el pelirrojo no podía ensanchar aun más su sonrisa mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

― Entonces supongo que esperaré por ahí…

La castaña pateó al inglés disimuladamente por debajo de la mesa, lanzándole una mirada de apoyo. Solo ellos dos supieron interpretarla, pero eso fue suficiente para que se levantara con rapidez y saliera de allí con una pobre excusa.

La cara del estadounidense era digna de un retrato en el Louvre.

― ¿Entonces, Iggy, él, y… y… Escocia…?

― Sí ―afirmó contenta la chilena.

― ¿Y cómo es que tú ya lo sabías? ―Preguntó perplejo y un tanto celoso el francés.

La castaña rió, recordando la petición desesperada de su amigo…

_Había hecho de todo para lograr llegar temprano a la reunión, y lo consiguió. Tan solo estaban Arthur y… ¿Ian? Eso era raro. Parecía que no le quitaba la vista de encima al rubio, quien leía nervioso, sin poder concentrarse, mirando una y otra vez en dirección a la puerta esperando por alguien que pudiese rescatarlo de tan incómoda situación._

_―¡Javi! ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?_

_Afuera le relató su recién inventado plan. Lo único que podría librarle del pelirrojo. Acevedo lo contempló dudosa. ¿De verdad él deseaba que lo dejara en paz? Además ella ya había hecho planes con Alfred… pero la súplica en los ojos de su amigo la convenció._

_― Ya, pero de ahora en adelante me tení' que mantener al tanto de la situación, ¿okey? De todo lo que pase… ―una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y se reprendió a sí misma por andar pareciéndose al francés. _Eso es cosa de Martín _pensó avergonzada._

― Él me contó ―respondió sin entrar en detalles.

Ambos rubios la contemplaron sorprendidos.

― ¡¿Él te contó?! ¡¿Y a mí, al país del amor, no fue capaz de informarle?!

Ella se encogió de hombros y rió dulcemente.

― ¿Lo siento? ―Inquirió aun riendo.

― ¿Crees que volverá para terminar la reunión? ―Musitó Alfred.

Francis y Javiera compartieron una mirada divertida, él le guiñó un ojo juguetón y volvieron a reír con ganas.

_― ¡Honhonhon~! Mon chérie, _lo dudo mucho… no alcanzarían a…

― Está bien, está bien, ¡lo último que quiero es imaginarme esas cosas entre mi ex tutor y ese tipo! ―Exclamó el de lentes cubriéndose los oídos y cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

― ¡Y me dicen a mí pervertido! ―Bramó con fingida indignación, mas una delatora sonrisa no tardó en dibujarse en su rostro.

Llegó la hora de volver a la reunión, y efectivamente, Arthur no regresaba. Alemania dio una introducción al siguiente problema y no se supo más de angloparlantes en la sala.

* * *

― ¡Ian! ―Llamó el rubio respirando con dificultad.

El susodicho se volteó fingiendo sorpresa, y esperó con una sonrisa a que el menor le diera alcance mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

― ¿No puedes estar sin mí, eh?

― Cállate ―espetó Inglaterra frunciendo el ceño―. _I just… _solo quería…

― ¿Qué ―interrogó el pelirrojo agarrándolo por la cintura y pegando su frente a la de su interlocutor―? ¿Qué querías, Artie?

Ya no sabía si jadeaba por la carrera, o por la cercanía del mayor. Las orejas le ardían, y la vista se le estaba nublando, pero tenía que encontrar una respuesta coherente. _Oh, damn, _no había pensado en eso, _bloddy hell! _No se había tomado el tiempo de formular ninguna excusa, simplemente había partido tras él como una muchachita enamorada. Maldito escocés que le alteraba las hormonas.

_― C'mon, Artie… _contéstame ―pidió mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja―, no es ni medio día, y ya me tienes caliente… si no quieres que te haga mío en plena vía pública más te vale responderme.

_― Oh, fuck you ―_bramó antes de apoderarse de su boca y colgarse de su cuello.

― ¿No querrás decir _fuck me? ―_Rió Escocia sin despegarse de la isla.

― ¿En plena vía pública? ¡Claro que no, _idiot! ―_Exclamó separándose definitivamente y desviando la mirada, acalorado y avergonzado― _I… I don't… _Ya no tengo que volver a la junta, de todas formas, así que…

El pelirrojo sonrió con sorna y lo agarró por la muñeca, emprendiendo su camino directo al hotel.

* * *

Era extraño, pensaba Perú. ¿Desde cuándo el gringo y la chilenita se andaban llevando tan bien? No le gustaba tanta sonrisita, y por la expresión que tenía el rubio a su lado parecía que a él tampoco.

― ¿Y vos sabías algo de esto, Miguel?

― No, pe… ¿no te parece raro?

― ¡Pero obvio, che…! No me gusta nadita esa sonrisita boba que trae el gringo…

Porque Estados Unidos de Norteamérica sonreía encantado, ya que por fin podía abrir la boca libremente, y estaba aprovechando de conversar todo lo que tuvo que callar durante la reunión. La castaña no podría huir de él. Tendrían que recorrer todo París charlando.

― ¿A dónde quieres ir primero?

― Hm… ¿qué tal si vamos al Louvre? ―Consideró ella.

― ¡Che, Javi! ¿Querés ir a comer algo? ―Preguntó Martín con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

― Pucha, no puedo, Martín. Tengo todo el día ocupado, pero mañana te prometo que salimos a andar por el Sena, ¿dale?

― Dale, che, ¡pero me lo prometés, ah! ―Aceptó contento, pero un tanto herido. ¿Prefería andar con el 'héroe', que con él? Por lo menos la tendría para sí el día siguiente.

― ¿O sea que mañana no estaremos juntos? ―Murmuró desanimado Jones.

― Estaremos juntos en el desayuno y en la cena, no creo que salir a almorzar con Argentina sea un problema ―repuso Chile.

El rubio hizo un adorable puchero, pero la castaña reprimió una sonrisa y frunció el ceño.

― Eres imposible, Jones, ¡es un almuerzo!

― ¡Pero te echo mucho de menos, y cuando tenemos la oportunidad de estar juntos sales con tu vecino!

― ¡Es mi vecino, pero no puedo andar con él por el Sena un día cualquiera! Yo también ―desvió la mirada, ruborizada. Ya todo ímpetu desvanecido, sus fuerzas flaqueaban, pero no le quedaba de otra que armarse de valor―… yo también te echo mucho de menos, pero ya se lo prometí, y no puedo faltar a mi palabra, Alfred.

Él infló las mejillas como un niño pequeño, pero cuando ella se dio la vuelta, la abrazó con fuerza. Hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, suspiró y luego mordió la piel expuesta, sacándole un jadeo de sorpresa y de deseo.

― Jones ―le advirtió ella moderando su voz.

Él rió, mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la contempló resignado, con una sonrisa dulce, antes de plantarle un suave y apenas perceptible roce en sus labios. Luego agarró su mano derecha y se encaminó con cierta prisa hacia la salida del edificio.

Ni Martín ni Miguel podían quitarles los ojos de encima.

― Entonces, ¿vamos caminando hasta el Louvre, y así nos comemos un cono de helado en el camino?

― Claro, ¿no estamos a muchas cuadras, verdad?

_― Nop_, un par de calles nada más, vayamos por el lado del río.

Iban tomados de la mano, y parecía tan natural… incluso mientras tomaban el helado, mientras tomaban fotografías, mientras reían por cada tontería… se sentía _bien._ Recorrían las calles de París como dos enamorados. Las orejas le ardían, pero no importaba. Hacía frío, muchísimo frío, pero mientras su mano derecha continuara entre los dedos del rubio todo marchaba bien. Recorrieron un sector del Louvre. Se dedicaron a ver cuadros, más que nada, pues cuando decidieron pasar a ver esculturas se dieron cuenta que ya había anochecido afuera. Tomaron un taxi, y se dirigieron a Montmartre, donde Alfred tenía reservada una mesa. Pudo ser el vino, el bufón que tocaba el acordeón, o simplemente el mágico ambiente que se respiraba por todos lados, pero ambos coincidían que, definitivamente, se hallaban en el país del amor.

― ¿No crees que deberíamos honrar a Francis? ―Propuso con una extraña sonrisa y las pupilas dilatadas.

― Creo que definitivamente debemos agradecerle por permitirnos disfrutar de esta velada, sin embargo… ¿no creí' que como que te pervierte andar por aquí? Podríamos darnos una vuelta por el Lido[1] igual…

― Hm… de que te pervierte, te pervierte, _but… _yo preferiría dirigirme directo al hotel ―susurró relamiéndose los labios. De repente, tenía la boca increíblemente seca.

― ¡No seai' fome, po' Alfred ―exclamó roja como un tomate ante la sugerente mirada del estadounidense―! Si… si vamos te prometo que… que no ―tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y luego cambió su actitud por completo. Ya era suficiente, no era una niñita, y tenía que aprender a reaccionar. Se inclinó en la mesa hasta quedar a tan solo unos centímetros de él, y sonrió lascivamente―… que no podrás dormir en toda la noche ―susurró antes de soltar una risilla y volver a su asiento como si nada. Sí, definitivamente era el vino.

La garganta del rubio era comparable a un desierto, pero no estaba dispuesto a pedir nada más. Rápidamente pidió la cuenta y abrió la marcha hasta el cabaret más grande y exclusivo de París.

* * *

Arthur alcanzaba a distinguir la espalda del pelirrojo por el espejo en donde se anudaba la corbata. Pese al frío, había salido al balcón a fumarse un cigarrillo, puesto que su elección de ropa había sido mucho más simple, claro que no por esto dejaba de verse impecable, elegante y atractivo.

― ¿Ya estás listo? ―Inquirió Escocia cerrando las puertas del balcón tras de sí.

― Sí, vámonos.

El mayor sonrió con suficiencia y le plantó un último y hambriento beso antes de salir de la habitación. El menor simplemente rodó los ojos, y reprimió una traviesa sonrisa que luchaba por salir. Para la frustración de ambos –pese a que Inglaterra jamás lo aceptaría–, debieron compartir el ascensor con más gente, pero por lo menos no fueron más que unos segundos. Una vez en el restaurante, habiéndose relajado, pidieron un buen vino y retomaron una vieja conversación.

― Entonces… ¿qué dices?

― No lo sé, Ian, yo… yo debería conversarlo con Tony primero.

El pelirrojo bufó, tomó un gran sorbo de la copa y luego depositó sus orbes sobre esas esmeraldas que tanto lo enloquecían.

― No estaría mal que tomaras alguna decisión por tu cuenta alguna vez, Artie ―repuso con acidez―. De hecho, quizá hasta pudieras aligerarle un poco su trabajo al viejo Blair.

― ¡Por supuesto que estaría mal, yo no puedo tomar esa clase de decisiones por mi cuenta, es irresponsable! ―Bramó exasperado el rubio.

― ¡Oh, eres tan aburrido ―exclamó con fingida molestia, sin poder retener una sonrisa traviesa―! Entonces… cuando terminemos aquí, ¿vamos al Lido?

― Sí.

_―Ok… _no pareces muy entusiasmado… ¿estás molesto?

― No.

― ¿Vas a continuar toda la noche con respuestas monosílabas? ―Preguntó mientras una oscura y tenebrosa aura se dibujaba a su alrededor, el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa un tanto aterradora.

El menor de los Kirkland desvió la mirada un tanto nervioso, con el ceño fruncido y la boca curvada en una extraña mueca.

_― I don't think so_ ―murmuró turbado.

― Bien, cuatro palabras, vamos mejorando ―ensanchó su sonrisa mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su presa, digo, a su pareja―. Ahora, ¿por qué no mejor en vez de dar respuestas negativas o afirmativas comienzas a decir lo increíble y sexy que me encuentras? ―Propuso haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

― ¿Por qué no mejor en vez de andar intimidándome pagas la cuenta y nos largamos de aquí? Todo apesta a rana asquerosa y pervertida, quiero irme ―espetó con furia contenida.

Ian rió, y se relajó notablemente. Se puso de pie junto con el rubio y lo agarró de la muñeca con fuerza, simulando muy bien una caída y para luego sostenerlo por los hombros.

― Uh, parece que el pequeño anda con ganas de amenazarme, ¿eh ―susurró en su oído―? Sí que tienes agallas el día de hoy, ¿no, Artie? Pero no te bastará solo con eso. No te preocupes, no planeo hacerte nada todavía… pero espero que tengas en cuenta que no te será tan fácil caminar mañana, _Darling._

Arthur tragó saliva trabajosamente. Seguía tenso y alterado, los nervios no lo abandonaban, pero tampoco se plantearía la retirada. Jamás se mostraría como un cobarde ante el mayor… y claro, tampoco es como si no anduviera con ansias ya por todo lo que se avecinaba esta noche. Lo siguió con una impecable actuación, ni siquiera sus hadas se darían cuenta de que no se encontraba en realidad enfadado. No le dirigió la palabra en todo el camino, y una vez en el cabaret, se plantó a beber sin siquiera mirarlo. Escocia no le quitaba los ojos de encima, se estaba empezando a enojar. Pidió un whisky y se inclinó hasta posar sus labios en la oreja del rubio donde suspiró para luego morder el lóbulo con suavidad.

― No te saldrás con la tuya, Artie ―susurró―. Ya me aburrí de este lugar, ¿por qué no nos vamos al hotel antes de que tenga que cargarte?

― ¿Arthur?

El inglés casi se atragantó con el ron cuando escuchó esa voz. Se enderezó rápidamente, echándole un último vistazo burlón al pelirrojo, antes de ir al encuentro de la chilena.

― No pensé que los encontraría por aquí ―dijo sonriente.

― Fue idea suya ―aclaró el estadounidense―. Quería venir a toda costa, pero no creo que nos quedemos mucho.

― Ah…

― ¿Andai' con Escocia? ―Preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa ligeramente pervertida.

― Sí, pero nosotros ya nos estábamos yendo ―habló el mayor integrándose a la conversación―. Un gusto alcanzar a verlos, claro.

― Oh, ¿se van tan pronto? ―Murmuró Estados Unidos claramente decepcionado.

― Sí ―espetó Ian antes de que el rubio tuviese la oportunidad de rebatir. Hizo un ademán con su mano derecha y con la otra agarró al menor por la muñeca y lo deslizó a través del local a una velocidad impresionante.

Ambos americanos se quedaron un tanto confundidos.

― ¡Oye, tú, espera! ¡No puedes ser tan grosero! ―Bramó Inglaterra ahora enfadado de verdad.

― No estoy siendo más grosero que tú. ¿Ahora quieres hablar? ―Siseó el pelirrojo entrando último al auto.

― Eres un imbécil.

Escocia se volteó a verlo iracundo. Si antes estaba enojado, ahora estaba furioso.

― ¿Yo soy el imbécil ―rugió sin siquiera sonreír―? ¡¿Yo soy el imbécil ―repitió empujándolo, de modo que quedó recostado en el asiento―?! Será mejor que empieces a comportarte, Artie ―susurró estando sobre él, sus rostros a pocos centímetros―. ¿Acaso tendré que enseñarte modales básicos ―sus manos tampoco estaban quietas. Una recorría juguetona el espacio libre entre ambos cuerpos, mientras que la otra acariciaba gentilmente el cabello rubio―? ¿O quizá… debería darte una lección ―tiró de un mechón de cabello con fuerza, y Arthur no pudo evitar cerrar fuertemente los ojos―? No, no, no. Sabes que me gusta que tengas esos dos ojos tuyos bien abiertos… otra razón más para odiar tus días de niño rebelde, ¡pirata! ¿Por qué diablos llevabas un parche en un ojo? Sí, sí, todavía no te he castigado por ello…

― Yo no necesito que nadie me castigue, ¡mucho menos tú! ―Profirió con voz ahogada, pero potente. Las esmeraldas refulgían de rabia.

― ¿Te estás poniendo insolente, niño? ―Sin previo aviso, lo besó furiosamente. Ambos Kirkland parecía querer devorarse al otro de este modo. Las manos del mayor luchaban con el traje negro que llevaba el rubio, mientras que éste se asía con fuerza a los hombros contrarios.

* * *

― ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ―Preguntó Jones frunciendo el ceño.

― Bueno… acabamos de presenciar una discusión de pareja…

― Y entonces Arthur es… ya sabes… el… la…

― Ajá.

― Bien… bueno, a decir verdad, con Mattie le decíamos _Mommy, _¿sabes? Aunque se me hace raro pensar… pensar en…

― ¿En Escocia como _daddy? ―_Rió la chilena con ganas.

Estados Unidos se le unió armoniosamente. Era una imagen aterradora que siempre intentaría borrar de su cabeza. Por lo menos, esta vez, tenía a Acevedo para aligerar el trauma.

― ¿Y si nos vamos ya? De verdad que todo este lugar apesta a pervertido, ¿no prefieres ir a Las Vegas? ―Pidió como un cachorrito.

― Hm… de que me gustaría ir a Las Vegas, me gustaría. Con tal de no despertar casada, todo bien ―sonrió como hacía poco estaba haciendo muy seguido.

― ¿Y casada con quién? ―Preguntó una voz con un acento inconfundible.

― ¡¿Martín?! ¡Hola! ¿Andai' solo?

― Vine con Venezuela, pero vino con Colombia, y vos sabés cómo se ponen cuando se plantan a beber juntas.

― Pf, de más, ya me imagino. ¿Y tus primos?

― Ni idea, ché, pero creo que voy a terminar yéndolos a buscar. ¿Y ustedes? ¿Ya se van?

― Sí ―ladró el del hemisferio norte―. Estamos algo cansados, y ya vimos suficiente.

― ¿De verdad? Bueno, de paso me aseguro que mañana no estarás muy agotada ―sonrió Argentina―. Pero, ¿segura, segura?

― Sí, hasta mañana, ¡chao!

Algo en su vecino la hacía sentir incómoda, y la actitud de Estados Unidos no ayudaba para nada.

* * *

[1] Famoso cabaret de París, más incluso que el Moulin Rouge.

* * *

Bueno, como prometí, una actualización semanal jeje, ojalá les haya gustado, ¿o habrá sido mucho ScotUk? ¡No puedo evitarlo, es que me encantan esos dos!

¡Besos! ¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Chapter 8

Sábado 8, París

Al principio fue incómodo. Las primeras palabras eran controladas y escuetas, pero poco a poco fueron soltándose. Al rato se encontraban charlando como los viejos amigos que eran, aunque de vez en cuando se denotaba el resentimiento en la voz del argentino.

― ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué pensás hacer?

― ¿Ahora? Bueno… había pensado juntarme con el Alfred, pero…

― ¿Pero preferés pasarlo conmigo? ¡Andá, di que sí! ―Rió Martín.

Javiera lo acompañó en sus carcajadas, y aceptó. Total, no habían quedado de verse en la tarde, sino para la cena.

Caminaron todo el día, entre risas y fingidos disgustos; recordando viejas conversaciones, acontecimientos y romances, compartiendo esos pensamientos que nadie más podía conocer. Porque, pese a lo mucho que quería al estadounidense, con Argentina existía una confianza incomparable, resultado de cientos de años en cooperación y compañía, cuando nadie más estaba allí. Sin darse cuenta, el helado día había pasado entre cálidas sonrisas.

― Oh, cada vez se pone más helado acá, ¿vendrá siendo hora de volver al hotel? ―Comentó el rubio.

― Bueno, anocheció súper temprano po'… ¿qué hora es? A lo mejor yo ya debería irme…

― A ver, son las… ¡¿diez ya?! Con razón nos estábamos congelando, ché…

― ¡¿Las diez?! ―Se horrorizó la chilena.

― Vos nunca has sido la más puntual, ché… no creo que se moleste mucho.

― Ojalá que no ―dijo ella―. No me gustaría discutir justo antes de volver a casa.

Se separaron con un rápido y cariñoso hasta luego, quedando para almorzar una vez ambos hubieran tenido una reunión con sus jefes. El argentino se fue tranquilo y sonriente, mientras que Chile corría nerviosa y preocupada, no sabiendo qué esperar. Definitivamente, lo que se encontraría superaba con creces a aquello que se había imaginado.

― ¡Alfred! ¡Lo siento mucho, de verdad que no me di cuenta que…!

― ¿De verdad ―la interrumpió él, soltando una risotada amarga―? ¿De verdad no te diste cuenta? ¿Tan solo se te pasó la hora? ¡¿En serio me crees tan imbécil?! _Do you?!_

― Alfred… ¿por qué sino habría llegado más de dos horas tarde?

― Se me ocurren varias razones ―siseó Jones―. _I mean, _no es como si hablaran de trabajo toda la tarde, ¿no es así?

― Alfred… ¿qué andai' insinuando? ¿Qué te pasa?

― ¿Y me lo preguntas?

― ¿Piensas que te engañé? ¿Y con Argentina ―Javiera rió sin humor―? Puta que estai' mal weon… sabía que estabas medio cagado de la cabeza, pero no creí que tanto… o sea, ¡¿qué chucha?! ¡¿Qué pensai' de mí ―bramó con furia, acercándoselev?! Porque, pucha, si no confías en mí, entonces… entonces no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo aquí, no estoy para perder el tiempo.

El rubio no sabía si detenerla o continuar alegando su culpabilidad. No le creía, pero tampoco quería perderla. Ni siquiera se había decidido para cuando Chile salió del edificio.

Una vez de pie a las puertas del hotel, se sintió desfallecer. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Volver a evitarlo, como antes? ¿Sería capaz de odiarlo ahora? Ni siquiera era hora de volver a casa todavía, pero no podía quedarse en Europa ni un minuto más. No cuando él estaba tan cerca. Lo que necesitaba era estar sola. Sola como siempre terminaba. O casi siempre.

― ¿Javi? ¿Qué hacés acá sola? ¿No ibas a cenar con el gringo…?

No fue necesaria ninguna explicación por parte de ella. El trasandino ni siquiera preguntó. Enredó su bufanda alrededor de su cuello y la abrazó por la espalda, guiando una marcha sin rutas ni destinos establecidos, tratando de evitar las excesivamente transitadas calles parisinas.

― ¿Querés comer alguna cosa?

― No.

Y no volvieron a emitir palabra en toda la noche. Tampoco durmieron. Caminaron durante horas, sin quejarse. Con la hora de partida cada vez más cerca, el silencio de Acevedo comenzaba a atormentar al argentino, quien no la había soltado en ningún momento. ¿Qué había pasado con Jones?

* * *

― ¿Qué estás haciendo, _idiot_ ―Inquirió Inglaterra con fingida indignación―? Ya vamos a llegar…

― Todavía nos queda más de una hora, además después tendremos la reunión con la reina y ni siquiera me dejarás tocar…

― ¡Por supuesto que no! ―Exclamó el rubio más rojo que un tomate.

― Vaya, pero si el pequeño Artie es todo un pervertido, ni siquiera me dejaste terminar la frase.

― Sabía que deberíamos haber viajado en avión… ―murmuró ahogando un gemido.

― Pero si en avión te quejas aun más… así por lo menos tienes tu tan importante discreción.

Arthur prefirió no hacer ningún comentario y apretar sus puños alrededor de la baranda. Las juguetonas manos del escocés lo recorrían sin dar tregua mientras su lengua recorría la piel expuesta de su cuello. Era un manojo de nervios, ¿qué harían si alguien los descubría? Posiblemente ningún pasajero se asomaría a ese rincón del barco[1], ni siquiera a cubierta, pues la violencia que traía el viento ponía a recapacitar al mayor de los imprudentes. ¿Qué estaban haciendo allí? ¡¿En serio no podía aguantarse hasta llegar a tierra firme por lo menos?! O hasta finalizar la reunión con la reina, que posiblemente duraría horas… _Bloddy hell. _Sabía que la reunión se les haría insoportable sin un poco de acción previa, ¡pero era indebido, no eran unos malditos adolescentes, maldición!

Se le escapó un suspiro de placer que no hizo más que avergonzarlo e infundirle ánimos al pelirrojo.

― ¿Ves? Te dije que eras un pervertido ―murmuró Ian antes de devorarse su boca con hambrienta necesidad.

― Pues claro que lo es, pero a ti no te llega ni a los tobillos, hermanito ―cacareó una voz burlona e inconfundible.

― ¿Qué diablos quieres, William? ¿Y qué haces aquí? ―Inquirió un indignado colorín, sin un gramo de pudor. En cambio, el pobre rubio había clavado sus ojos en el suelo, y no parecía tener intenciones de moverse o pronunciar palabra alguna.

― A Tony se le ocurrió que quizá debería echarles un vistazo… no estaba muy seguro de a qué se refería, pero… creo que ahora entendí.

La voz de Lennon en _If I fell in love with you _acabó con la tensión en el ambiente. Arthur se apresuró a sacar su teléfono y apartarse un par de metros para hablar con un angustiado americano.

― ¿Alfred? Alfred, cálmate, _what's wrong?_

_― I lost her. _La perdí, y nunca podré recuperarla ―gimoteó.

― Dile que vaya a llorar a la playa[2] ―espetó Gales.

_― Shut up! ―_Susurró molesto el menor.

― ¿Puedo ir a tu casa? Yo…

― ¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar? ―Lo interrumpió su ex tutor, ignorando el bufido que lanzó su pareja.

― No, no es necesario… ―el rubio sintió como le arrebataban el teléfono en el otro lado.

― ¿Puedes venir a buscarlo? Si no, yo lo llevaré para tu casa ―era Francia quien hablaba―. No puedo dejar que se vaya así como está. Me aterra pensar en lo que podría pasarle ―aguardó unos segundos, y en un susurro agregó―; nunca lo había visto tan mal, nunca. Pero no ha querido decirme lo que pasó, no deja de repetir que la perdió… ¿tú qué crees que haya pasado?

― Bueno, más allá de haber discutido con Chile, no sé qué pudo ser. Parecía que estaban tan bien anoche… la llamaré ahora, pero de verdad me harías un favor si lo traes tú.

― Partiremos ahora mismo.

Los Kirkland observaban a su hermano menor con incredulidad. A veces les costaba creer lo sobre protector que era con ese muchacho. Pero William empezó a preocuparse. Claro, no por el americano, sino por su hermano a su lado. Eran pocas las ocasiones en que lo había visto _tan _molesto. Mientras que Arthur no parecía darse cuenta, absorto en su conversación con la chilena.

― Javi, _please, I beg you…_

― Arthur, ¡me acusó de engañarlo! ¡Y con Argentina! Por favor, Arthur, te ruego que no me pidas que lo perdone, cuando sabes que lo más probable es que en algún momento lo haga… de verdad, necesito estar sola…

― Pero no estás sola, ¿verdad? ―Murmuró desganado y un tanto decepcionado.

― No, está conmigo. Y no pienso moverme de su lado ―contestó el argentino, quien poseía el teléfono ahora y se dirigía a otra habitación.

― ¿Quieres pasarme a Chile, por favor?

― No. Ya ha tenido suficiente de todos ustedes. ¡Las cosas iban bien en Nueva York! ¡Si yo no me hubiese ido…!

― ¡Pero te fuiste! ¡Te fuiste y la perdiste, así que no te quejes ahora!

― Pero ahora tengo mi oportunidad de recuperarla, _Artie_ ―escupió el apodo―. Y ahora que por fin tengo mi oportunidad, no voy a desperdiciarla por nada en el mundo.

― No. No la tienes. Porque si haces un movimiento en este momento, no estarías haciendo otra cosa que aprovecharte de su vulnerabilidad. Ya viste cómo se puso, lógicamente ni siquiera se le ha pasado por la cabeza el llegar a tener algo contigo ―bramó burlón. Recuerdos de Nueva York pujaban por salir a relucir en su cabeza, pero decidió hacerlos a un lado y confiar en que Acevedo no haría algo tan estúpido como entregarse al argentino―. Así que será mejor que te pierdas y le devuelvas el teléfono.

― ¡Seguí soñando, ché!

Por poco lanza el celular al mar cuando el trasandino le cortó. Y si lo tuviese frente a él en ese momento, también lo lanzaría al mar. ¿Era posible detestar tanto a una persona? Bueno, tal parece que sí.

― ¿Qué fue todo eso, Artie?

― Espero que nada que no tenga solución, si no, sinceramente no sé qué voy a hacer con Alfred.

― ¿Y por qué es responsabilidad tuya? ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que andar cuidándolo?! ―Espetó un violento y furioso escocés.

― ¡Porque es como mi hermano pequeño! ¡No puedo simplemente ignorarlo mientras sufre!

― ¡Sí, sí puedes!

― No. No puedo ―dijo reteniendo la ira que clamaba por salir. ¿Cómo podía reprocharle por eso? ¡No podía ser tan egoísta! ¡Tenía que estar bromeando! ―. No puedo ignorarlo, y si estás esperando que lo haga porque tú me lo pides, entonces anda dándote cuenta de tu error.

El representante de Reino Unido se encaminó de vuelta al restaurante del ferri, pero el pelirrojo lo detuvo una vez más.

― Piensa muy bien tus palabras, pequeño Artie… piénsalas muy bien. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

― ¿Ahora? Voy a ir a comer algo antes de llegar, y trataré de apresurarme en la reunión para esperar a Alfred. Porque necesita mi ayuda.

Se soltó con un seco movimiento, y se perdió dentro del barco. Gales le tendió una cajetilla de cigarrillos que Ian por poco deja caer. Las manos le temblaban, y ardía de rabia, por lo que su hermano tuvo que encender el cigarrillo por él. Se fumó más de una cajetilla antes de llegar a tierra, y una vez en la habitación donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión, y, dicho sea de paso, donde Inglaterra no se encontraba, se terminó la segunda, llevándose un regaño galés cuando intentó abrir la tercera.

― Sé que no morirás de cáncer de pulmón, pero al menos intenta controlar el vicio.

― Dejaré de fumar cuando tenga a Arthur encadenado a mi cama. Hasta entonces, puedes ir pasándome el encendedor que me quitaste en el barco.

― Te lo quité porque ibas a incendiar el barco antes de prender el cigarrillo ―bufó.

― Bien, ¿podemos comenzar ya con la reunión, jóvenes? ―Inquirió Blair quien ingresaba en la habitación seguido de Inglaterra.

― Primero quiero saber dónde estaba él ―espetó Escocia.

― ¿Arthur? Conmigo, ¿no te dijo? ¿No venían juntos de Francia?

― Nos separamos antes de bajar.

El primer ministro alzó una ceja, incrédulo, pero se ahorró cualquier comentario que pudiese provocar alguna discusión entre los hermanos.

Una vez se habían tratado los temas importantes, el menor de los Kirkland se retiró bajo una impotente e iracunda mirada de ojos verdes.

* * *

[1] Se llega desde cubierta, bajando una escalera, pero tiene una cadena que impide el paso.

[2] Cortesía de Paulina Lara. Ink_Arlequin.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció este abrupto giro en la historia? Gracias a los que se toman el tiempo para comentar, y también a quien esté leyendo esto. Ojalá les haya gustado, ¡motívenme! Para que termine el próximo capítulo luego jijiji


End file.
